When Time Ran Out Again
by lmq91le
Summary: Sequel to 'When Time Ran Out! A evil man comes back and threats the world. Jake need the help of a boy, who can't remember that he can help!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

He couldn't see anything, but something bad happend. When he look around he realized that he stood on a big square in a town. The most houses were hardly damaged, and all over was ash.

Than a loud explosion filled the air and a big cloud off ash and fire moved directly in his way. He couldn't move, he couldn't say anything. It seemed that he was glued on the ground. Than he saw a big red 'creature' next to him. It also didn't moved, but it turned to him and start to talk.

"Sorry, Frederick! But the time is out, you're too late!" it said.

Than the big wave of fire hit them.

* * *

Frederick woke up shocked after this nightmare. He sat upright in his bed and was totally wet from the sweat. It was not the first time he had this nightmare. Since months it came so often. First just one or two times per week, but now almost every night.

Than he felt how cold it was in his room. He stood up and walked to the heater. It doesn't worked, for around one week now. And his parents couldn't pay the bill for the repairman, because his father lost his job at the airport around two months ago.

Frederick opened the curtains of his window and saw the heavy snowstorm, which hit the city a few days ago. It was cold, all schools were closed and the most people stay at home. The clock radio start to play and Frederick knowed it was time to wake up. During he walked threw his room and start to put on his clouthes the ancorman in the radio start to talk.

"...Good morning New York! Or should I say, good morning 'the coldest place in the united states'! Yes, that's right! That heavy snowstorm which hit us, is one of the heavyest snowstorms in the history of our city...." he switched of the radio and leaved his room.

In the whole apartment, it was cold. Frederick sat down on the kitchen-table during his mother cooked the breakfast. She looked very worried on her son and give him a cup of tea.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Bad!" he said and drunk the tea. "Do you know, what it means when a monster tells me every night, that the time is out?"

"No!" she said confused. "But I sure it will be end!"

"It means: I am sure, mom!" Frederic said.

"Sorry, you know that I learned this language just months after we move to New York. Your father couldn't help me very well, I had to learn it myself." she said.

Frederic knowed what she meaned. His mother was from Bosnia, and if the war thier never happend, they would still live thier. His father would still work for the american-consulate, earn very well and everybody would be happy. Than Frederic's father entered the room and sit down, too.

"Before you ask me, I slept very bad!" Frederic said.

"Wow, you're very cheerful again!" Mr. Buttersleeves said sarcastically. Than he saw a big bruise on Frederic's shoulder. "Oh no! No, that Morton again.! When and where?"

"Yesterday, in front of our house!" Frederic said and turned away.

"What!... Now he ambuscade you in front of your own home! Fortunately we will move away next month..."

"Wait,... what...?" Frederic said wondered.

Frederick's parents both hold thier mouths. Now the surprise was gone! Frederick sat down again and looked confused on his parents.

"What do you mean with, move away?" he asked.

"Well... we wanted to surprise you with that today evening, but now we can say you it now... I found a new job, a good one! And they want to send me, because I know the language and some people there, to thier new office in Bosnia! To manage it!" Mr. Buttersleeves told. "And I will start work in... 6 weeks!"

Frederick looked confused: "Do you mean, we will move away? Away from my school, my classmates and Brad?"

"Yes!" his both parents said.

Frederick said nothing. He stood up and walked to his room. His parents looked very worried during he closed the door behind him, still quiet. A few seconds later, both heared Frederick loud cheer... he was so happy, no Brad... no problems from his classmates...

"Frederick,..." his father said during he knocked on the door. "...that's not all!"

"More?" Frederick said when he come out of his room. His mother was also very surprised.

"Yes, because we will move in just 5 weeks, we will spend a little holiday in the mountains...

* * *

Jake opened the door to the electronic-shop and could hear the angry voice of his grandfather short time after that.

"Close the door!!!" he shouted in cantonese. Than the old man appeared with a bag in his hand. "I have enough, it's too cold here. I move to you and your parents, my heating is broken."

"What?" Jake asked. "Why?"

"Why?... Because I can't stay here. Inside it's as cold as outside. I go, my cab arrived. Before you go, Fu Dog is at the magical bazar, to fetch the magical-mail. Could you wait here and told him where I am. Thank you!" LaoShi said and entered the cab, which waited in front of the shop.

Jake said nothing. He sat down on the couch and waited. He hoped that Fu doesn't make a detour to a poker-game somewhere. During he waited, Jake saw Frederick Buttersleeves walking happily in front of the shop. In that moment, Jake remembered what happend months ago. Every day, he asked himself: Will he ever remember? Should he tell it him?

Frederick doesn't remember that he helped Jake, to safe thousands of humans. That he found the valve and prevented a terrible disaster. Or that he almost died under the debris of a collapsing hotel, if they didn't found him. He think that a car hit him. His both bosnian friend's have to lie on him. In that moment Jake wanted to stand up to say hello, Fu Dog entered the room with a little basket of letters and a little packet.

"Hey, where is the old man?" Fu asked.

"At our house, your heating is broken!" Jake explained and stood up. "And now I'm also go!"

"Wait, I come with you! By the way... there is a letter for you!" Fu said and gave Jake a letter with the word 'IMPORTANT' on it.

Jake opened the letter and read it: "Dear Mr. Long, from 21st August - 23rd August you got 'human-support' from Frederick Buttersleeves, born on 7th December 1991 in Sarajevo, Jugoslavia, who got hardly injured and lost his memory. Because he is totally recovered, he could get back his memory every moment. If you want to announce him to be one of your human-supporters next to Mr. Arthur P. Spudinski - born on 8th September 1991- and Ms. Trixie Carter - born on 3rd January 1992- you have to fill the enclosed formular. Please chose your decicion as fast as possible. Yours faithfully, Concilour Andam"

"Wow! He recovered?" Fu asked.

"They want that I decide, that he will get his memory back... every day, I ask myself: What happend, if Frederick didn't help me on that island? Or, if he remember? And now they want that I adjudicate, what will happen. I can't think about it now! Let's go home!" Jake said and both leaved the shop.

* * *

The Buttersleeves leaved thier car and stood now on a big parking lot of a ski-resort. Frederick recognized that it was the same ski-resort, they visit in a school-trip. He remembered the funny scene when Jake Long attacket a mannequin in the store inside it.

When they entered the big building, and his parents stood on the reception, Frederic sat down in the lobby and looked at the newspapers on the table. When Frederic took one of them, he saw a article of a carribian island. When Frederic saw a pictue of a volcano, he saw in his imagination everything.

* * *

The night in the magical-hospital. The flight to the island on the back of the American-Dragon. The thing with the toilet-brush. The tunnel, the valve, everything... his both friends... they where on that dragon island.

* * *

Frederick was shocked. That was the real reason, why he was in the hospital! Frederick almost start to shout. He remembered. But before he could think about it, all became black...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

I hope you will enjoy that sequel. I promise that it will be exciting and funny. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Frederick opened his eyes and looked at his worried parents. He still sat at the couch in the hotel-lobby with the newspaper in his hands.

"Frederick, are you okay? Do you felt asleep?" his father asked.

Frederick looked at the picture in the newspaper, which showed the island. What should he do now. "I'm okay, I'm tired!" he lied and walked with his parents to thier room.

He knowed, it was the wrong time for panic. What should he do? Should he call Jake and tell him: hey I remember that I almost died! When he and his parents entered thier room, Frederick sat down on his bed and looked at the phone.

'What should I say?' he thaught. 'I mean, I will move to another contry in a couple of weeks. And my friends? I never met them if I didn't helped Jake... but they lied at me, too. I think the best is when I forget it. I have holidays now. And in a few weeks, all my problems are over!"

Frederic stood up again, and leaved the room alone.

* * *

Jake entered with FuDog his house and was happy to be in a warm room. The snowstorm got heavier, and the wind also became ever stronger. Jake walked threw the living room and found his father and his grandfather sitting on the fireplace.

"Can you make it hoter?" the old man asked.

"Why you ask me? You are the dragon, you can breath fire!" Jonathan said annoyed.

"Hello!" Jake said and both turned to see him.

"Oh, hello Jakey!" his father said. "Come sit down! The heater is brocken!"

"What? Here, too! What's going on here in this city?" Jake asked and sat down at the fireplace.

"I don't know! The Climate change maybe! By the way, how did you decide above this boy? Your grandfather told me that he will remember, maybe."

"What? Yo-gramps, you knowed above this letter!" Jake said and presented them the letter. "Why I have to decide above this! In the last months you told me that the human-supporters have to pass many tests and that the concil have many requirements to humans. I don't know Frederick very well. Why they not decide above it?" Jake asked.

"Because, Frederic passed the test!" Lao Shi explained. "And before you ask... that is not a test like a school-test. They first spy out the possible humans. They have to be healty, honestly, responsibly and good. They also shouldn't have many friends, because they where too much people who could find out the secret. And Frederick was testet just two weeks after the happenings on the island. His only friends are the both human-supporters from Bosnia. But he is good, and very friendly. He is, if he remembers, allowed to be a human-supporter. Now, only you have to decide about it. Because you are the one who will get the support!"

Jake looked at the formular again. He didn't know what he should do. How would Frederick react! Will he get in panic, or become a nuisance, who only want's to terrify Brad.

"I have to think about it!" Jake said. "I can't decide it now!"

During they sat at the fireplace, Haley entered the house and ran to the fireplace.

"Ahhhhh.... that's better!" she said satisfied. "And how did you decide?"

"You knowed it, too? Does everybody have to ask me that?" Jake shouted.

"Sorry, forget it!" Haley anserwed quickly.

* * *

Frederick walked threw the hotel for hours, during he think about that what happend. Now he understood what his both Bosnian friends meaned with: We are often in stress!

Frederick entered the hotel lobby and looked at all the talking people who stood on the courtesy-phones.

'Maybe, I should call him. It will be the best when he know that I know everything.' he thaught. 'And when I move away, there are my friends who also know that secret. They have the same jobs like Trixie and Spud. I would understand it.'

Frederick walked to the reception and asked for a phone-book for New York. When he get it he walked back to his room. He met his parents in front of thier room.

"A Frederick, we wanted to go for a walk. Do you want to come with us?" his mother asked. "And for what do you need the phone-book?"

"Ahhhmmm.... I have to call someone! I stay in the room, I'm tired." he said and walked into the room.

When his parents leaved the scene, Frederick start to search Jake's nummber. But there where more than 30 different Longs alone in New York.

"Ouch... that will be a long day!" he said to himself and start to call, all Longs who stand in the phone book.

* * *

The Bosnian-Dragon sat with his both human friends, on a couch in his apartment in the centre of Sarajevo. For hours, they sat here and talked above Frederick. They knowed that Jake have to decide about him. Since months they hoped that he will remember. They had a very bad conscience, because they have to lie on him.

_"Did you heared something from Frederick?" _the dragon asked (in thier language).

_"Unfortunately, no! Since days. And I can't arrive him at home or on his mobile! There is nobody. And he doesn't answer our E-Mails. I hope he is not mad on us!" _one of them anserwed.

_"Maybe the American-Dragon, don't told it him yet? Or he is just not at home!" _the other boy said. _"We should ask him!"_

_"Okay, we have the phone-nummbers of all dragons in our phone-book. Who of us can speak English better?"_

* * *

When the Longs sat down on the table, Jake's mother asked how he decide. Jake looked very angrily at her and Haley told her she should not talk above this. During the Longs eat, the phone start to rang. Jonathan stood up and took the phone.

"Hello!"

"...Hello! Is... Jake... home...?" a boy said with a strange accent.

"Who is there?... O, I remember! Yes... he is... home!... Jake it's for you!!!... from Europe."

"Europe?" Jake asked and get the phone from his father. When his father sat at the table again, he start to talk... "Hello! Jake Long speaking!"

"Hello... American-Dragon... we... friends of... Frederick... do... you... remember... us...?"

"Ohh... yes, right... you are the human supporters from Bosnia... Frederick's friends... ahhhh... Dumrir, right?"

"Damir!"

"Yes, howsoever... what do you want? I don't talked with Frederick and..."

"Do you... mean... that he still do not know... it?"

"Yes! Why?" Jake asked.

"We... emmm... miss him! We can not arrive him... on phone, or with E-Mail. He dis-ap-eared!" Damir said and Jake understand what he mean.

"Okay, I will... look for him! Understand. And, if something is wrong... I call you! Understand?" Jake anserwed.

"Yes... you call back! I understand." the bosnian boy said and hang off.

Jake hanged off and called Trixie and Spud. They should met him in one hour, in his house.

* * *

After Frederick called 20 different Long's he gived up. He walked to the window and looked at the dark sky. The snowstorm got ever heavier and Frederick could see that they close the slopes and paths. When he sat down again, the phone rang. Surprised, he took the phone.

"Hello? Who is there?" Frederic asked.

"... you know who I am!" a evil voice said and hang off.

Frederick was shocked. That was impossible. He ran back to the window, and saw his parents walking back to the hotel. If they stay in the hotel, they are safe, maybe. Frederick ran out of the room threw the hotel. He was near. Than, Frederick could hear a loud noise outside the building. When he look out of the window, Frederick could see a big white wall of snow rolling down the mountain, directy in his way.

"AVALANCHE!!!" someone in the near shoutet.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Will Frederick survive the avalanche? How will Jake react above what happend?

I promise, it will be very exiting! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Frederick opened his eyes and was relieved. He sat, unwounded on the floor under the window. It was broken, and the wind blowed threw the corridor. Frederick stood up and looked outside.

The avalanche passed the hotel. But the parking lot and the road to the town disappeared. That was the only way out of this valley. Away from here!

When he ran down the stairs, he could hear the paniclly people in the hotel. Fortunately, just a few windows where broken, but the people where afraid. Frederick saw his worried parents, standing in the lobby near the front-desk. He ran to them and all start to cry happily.

"Frederick, are you okay?" his father asked relieved.

"Yes, I'm okay!"

"How could that happend? Just a few metres, and the hotel had could be destroyed." his mother said.

Frederick knowed what happend. And he was sure that it was not everything.

* * *

"Are they sure?" Trixie asked. "I mean, I saw how Frederick drive away with his parents, and they are worried."

"It's not only that!" Jake said when they entered the house, Frederick live in. "The concil want that I decide above his future. Today I got that letter..."

"Today!? We got it two days ago!" Spud said.

"What... awww.... forget it! I decide it later!" Jake said to his friends.

A few seconds later, his grandfather and FuDog also entered the house. Happy to get out of the snowstorm, but sad that it was as cold as outside.

"I hope you are sure that that is the right house." the old man said and walked to the mailboxes at the wall. "Buttersleeves, here is it!" he said and with a blinking powder, he opened the mailbox.

"What do you do there? You steal thier mail?" Jake asked confused when he saw his grandfather taking the letters.

"I don't steal it! I collect it! If they really disappeared, that are evidences!" he explained. During they walk threw the building, looking for Frederick's apartment LaoShi read the mail. "That's interresting! The Buttersleeves going to move out in a couple of weeks. There's a letter from the landlord"

"Move out! Maybe in a newer house!" Spud said when he saw the damage on the old walls.

"And here is a letter from Frederick to Damir Ha...zif...ge however, in Bosnia. It send back to sender. He didn't paid enough postage! Maybe that's the reason they didn't heared something from him."

"He send a letter? What's with a E-Mail?" Trixie asked when they arrived the flat and rang the doorbell.

Nobody anserwed. It seemed that nobody was home. Jake rang again, and again. Nobody at home! Than a woman walked down the staris and greet them.

"If you want to see the Buttersleeves, they aren't at home! They drove to a ski-trip today. I think they are back in 2 or 3 days." she said and walk away.

"A ski-trip! Because that, I leaved my warm home, walked threw that storm and..."

"Yes, we are all now a little angry." FuDog said. "But Frederick is a human who possibly know about the magical-world. And the magical population of the island whould be very worried, too. They build a monument for him..."

But during they talked, Spud heared something. "What was that?" he asked and hold his head on the door.

"What?" Trixie asked but Spud interrupted her.

"Shhh... there is someone in the apartment!" he said.

Than, Jake also could hear with his dragon-ear that someone sneaked thew the apartment. Who was that? A burglar maybe? Jake took the magical-powder from his grandfathers pocket and opened the door. During he heard his grandfather annoying, Jake could see a dark person in the room searching the cupboards. When the person realized that someone was observing him. It took a gun from a bag and shoot.

"DOWN!" Jake shouted and everybody layed down during they heared 4 or 5 gunshots, followed by breaking glass.

Jake looked at the person again, but could only see, bright green shining eyes. That was not a human, who jump out of the broken window. When everybody stood up, Jake turned and told them what he saw.

"If this was a magical-creature, we have to prevent that anyone call the police!" LaoShi said. During Trixie and Spud ran threw the building and delete the memory of the people, Jake ran down in the basement to switch of the phones. But when he arrived, he saw that someone cut all cables, energy, phone and gas and water also switched off.

During he ran back upstairs, he met FuDog. The talking dog told him that the most tenants didn't hear something, and the rest lost thier memory on the shoot.

"But if they heared something, they couldn't call. Someone cut the phone-cables."

Jake entered the apartment, Frederick lived in, and was shocked. In the light of LaoShi's flashlight he could see a big mess of clouthes, books and other stuff threw down on the floor. A few seconds later the light on the roof turned on and Jake could see the whole, damaged apartment.

"Who or what was that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know! But he lost this!" LaoShi said and presented a piece of paper he found near the window. It was a photo of Jake, with Frederick on his back. During they fly away from the electronic-shop. Jake saw, that this phone had been taken on that day, the volcano errupted. But who took it?"

* * *

Frederick stood with his parents and around two-hundred other worried people in the lobby and waited for an answer. He saw how a big man entered the scene and stood on a table, to talk with the people.

"Ladies and gentleman, please calm down..." he said and a few moments later it was quiet. "Thank you... I know, we all will never forget what happend here. But fortunately just a few windows are broken, so that the building is safe. But unfortunately, the only road away from here is blocked..."

After he said this the people start to annoy again. Frederick leaved the lobby alone and sat down on one of the seats near the back-door. That was all his fault! he thaught. Here are around 200 people, maybe more, and all in danger! Frederick knowed what Pandarus wanted, but how should he get it? During he thaught about it he heared a phone rang. He stood up immediately and looked for that phone. During he walk thew the building, he recognized that he was the only one who hear it. When he found the phone in a empty room in the 2nd floor he took it.

"Hello!"

"I hope you understand now, how powerful I am." Pandarus evil voice said threw the phone.

"I don't have what you want! And I don't know where it is!" Frederick anserwed angrilly. "Why did you do that?"

"Should I risk that you flee? I hope you enjoy your holidays... for now! When your dragon-friend don't bring me my property, you can be sure, it will not be very funny for you!" he said.

"It's not your property and... "

"Why not?" Pandarus shouted back. "You almost destroy my life. I've lost more than the half of my powers... you stay in that hotel!!! Or you, your parents and all 238 other humans and 6 magical-creatures in that hotel will die!!! And don't try to call someone... it will don't work!!!" Pandarus said and hang off.

"Hello... helloooo.... " Frederick shouted. After he cursed something in Bosnian he calmed down again. He was in a trap. Frederick ran back into his room, where his parents waited for him.

"Where you was?" his mother asked. "You gone during the hotel-manager told us, that everything is okay."

"Nothing is okay!" Frederick said and took the phone. When he tried a other nummber it didn't worked. Than he tried 911. Also nothing. Than he give up and leaved the room. "You stay here!" he said imperatively to his parents. Both where very confused now.

"I think it's just the shock!" Mr. Buttersleeves said to his wife.

* * *

During Jake and his friends cleaned up the mess in the apartment, two magical creatures from the MCSU (magical-crime-scene-unit) investigated the bullets they found in the walls. They knowed now, the Buttersleeves' are safe, for the moment, whereever they are. But someone is on the hunt for Frederick. And this person shoot with a gun on them.

"What did he search?" Spud asked. "Money, jewelry or magical stuff? Frederick haven't any magical things in his near!"

"Yes, but a magical-creature or something else looked here for something." Jake said.

"What do you mean with 'or something else'?" FuDog asked him.

"I don't know! It also could be was a human! From the size and the form." Jake explained and walked to the broken window. The person jump from the 4th floor but there wasn't any tracks in the snow.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Spud said and pointed at a little bloodstain under the broken window. "Could that help?" Spud asked.

"Yes!" the fairy-crime scene investigator said and took some of the blood with a swab. "Give me a few seconds and I can told you: Human or Magical-creature..."

They wait a moment before the blood start to shine pink under a spray. "That's interresting! Human blood, with magical-leftovers!" she said.

"You mean it was a human who was maybe, hypnosed or something?" LaoShi asked.

"Yes!" she said. "Maybe we found his DNA in our database. Is not as big as the database in the humans-world but, maybe..."

"Thank you!" Jake said and turned to the leprechaun who investigated the bullets. "Did you found something?"

"Yes, and that's also very interresting! The bullets are from a police-gun!" he explained.

"A police-gun! I think I now who we can ask!" Jake said and leaved with Trixie and Spud the apartment.

* * *

In the hotel, Frederick tried every phone. But nothing worked. And when he leaved the building to look at the street, he could see plenty of people who tried to climb on the snow-mountain. The parking lot and some sheds around did where destroyed, with around 40 cars and 2 buses. And on the road was now a around 10 metres high wall of snow and ice.

"It's a miracle that nobody is injured!" Frederick heard someone saying. "Is your cell-phone working?" he heard other people.

The panic was over, the people calmed down. But they where worried. No phones, no cell-phones, and the TV's also didn't worked. Frederick felt guilty. All the innocent people... in a trap. When he walked threw the corridors, Frederick could see a door with the word: engineering. Maybe there where the phone cables. But when he opened the door he was shocked.

The room was totally destroyed. The avalanche made a big hole into the wall and under a big piece of debris Frederick could see a big hairy creature, a wolf or something else. It was wounded.

Frederick wanted to ran out, but than he saw in the back of the wolf a nail... the same nail, Pandarus used to control him some months ago. He knowed that he had be one of Pandarus new bondsman's. Frederick closed the door and walked slowly to the wolf. When he stood above him, Frederick could see that that wolf was around three times bigger than a normal one.

When he look on it's head he could saw, how the wolf opened his eyes and start to talk: "Help me!"

Under shock Frederick ran away to the door.

"No! Help me!" it said. "Please!"

Frederick looked back to the big hairy creature and pull out the nail of his back. After a few seconds it said again: "Help me!"

Now Frederick knowed, he had to help this wolf. But who was he? And what did he do here?

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Frederick walked back to the 'wolf' or whatever it was and looked at the big heap of debris on it. Than he start to carry away it. Frederick became tired, during he lift the heavy pieces above him. After a long while, he saw bloody wounds on the back and on a leg of it.

"Who are you? And what happend?" Frederick asked carefully during he give First Aid as good as possible.

"I work here.... my boss don't know that I'm a.... a... werewolf!" the wolf said but stoped talking. The wounds were very painful.

"Shhh... it's okay." Frederick said. "Oh my gosh... I have to accustom with things like that..."

Durin they sat in that destroyed room, the werewolf start to remember.

"That man.... he attacked me... the nail..."

"Yes, I know! He did the same with me, a half year ago.... ahhh... sorry I don't know something above, injured werewolfs..." Frederick said. He only had a first-aid kit he found on the wall. And both were now in a destroyed, cold room. Half filled with snow and debris.

"Please help me... I can't transform... back... before that man attacked me... I could control it, but... now I can't... help... me..." the werewolf said.

"Yes, I help you! But I have to bring you away from here."

* * *

Jake landed with Trixie and Spud behind the electronic-shop and entered it. Than he looked for something in the shelves with the magical-potions.

"What do you look for?" Spud asked.

"A truth-potion and a memory-delete-potion. Or should Brad remember us when we visit him." Jake explained and get two bottles from the shelves.

"And why?" LaoShi asked a little angrilly when he entered the shop with FuDog a few seconds later.

"Because, Brad is the only one I know, who could get a police-gun. His father is a cop! And he is Frederick's biggest enemy..."

"I know you hate Brad! I hate him, too... since that what happend on the talent-show. But if you haven't any evidences, you can't do that!" LaoShi said.

A few seconds later, the phone rang. LaoShi took the phone and start to smile...

"Thank you for your call. Yes. Bye!... Good news, you can visit Brad! The blood from the window is from his father."

"His father?" everybody asked confused.

"Yes, and the magical leftovers are from a bondsman-nail... oh no! You know what that means..."

"Awww maaannn... if Brad or his dad know our secret... that would be give a disaster!" Jake annoyed.

"Than you have to visit them, but carefully! If Brad's dad has still this bondsman-nail he could be very dangerous." Fu said. "Oh wait, before you go... there is a package for you!"

"A package? When it arrived?" Jake asked.

"Emmm.... two days ago! Your letter, too. I forgot to give you it, but Trixie and Spud get it...."

"What... awww.... I open it later!" Jake said and transformed.

"It's not for you, it's for Trixie and Spud!" Fu said before they leaved the shop.

"What?" both asked confused and opend the package.

"There is a letter!" Trixie said and read it. "Dear Mr. Spudinski and Ms. Carter, because you are two of the 142 human-supporters worldwide, we send you your new, uniforms. Yours faithfully Concilour Andam."

"Uniforms? There are yust a few little cubes." Spud said and hold two little cubes in his hand.

"Oh... that are magical 'quickly in the uniform cubes'. Often used in the magical-world to hide from the humans if they are there. It looks like that they desined a special uniform for the human-supporters." Lao Shi said and took one of the cubes. "You have to wear it on your girdle or in a pocket... than press the button."

"Really!" Trixie asked and both pressed the buttons. Immidiatelly after that, a bright shine filled the room...

* * *

After Frederick medicated the wounds of the werewolf he looked outside. The avalance began at the top of the mountain. Maybe with a bomb or something.

"Do you remember anything you did?" Frederick asked.

"No... but I think I... remember you... You are the boy from the island! I saw... your picture... in the 'Magical-Week-Magazine'. You forgot it..."

"Yes, I remembered maybe a hour ago. Short time before the avalance came down." Frederick explained. "How are you? Better?"

"Yes, thank you! But I can't transform back..." he said.

"You're hardly injured! You have to convalesce! But first I should bring you out of here. Is there a empty room here?"

"Maybe, at the other side of the corridor... there... is a storage..."

"Can you walk?" Frederick asked.

"Maybe!" the wolf said and stood up.

Slowly he walk to the door and both leaved the room. Nobody was there, so both could walk threw the corridor without to be seen. When they arrived the storage room, both entered it and Frederick closed the door behind them. The werewolf layed down and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Frederick aksed.

"What do you mean?" he asked back. "Oh you mean... no... I will not eat you! Werewolfs are very peaceful. But please don't tell my parents what I am. They are humans, and if they know what I am..."

"I don't tell it anyone! Do you have contact with the magical-world?" Frederick asked. "I have to contact the American-Dragon. He is the only one who can help us!"

"The next magical-place is around 3 miles from here... but... oh no I remember... that I carried some 'things' on the mountains... like mashines..."

"How much?"

"10 or 11! I don't know. But, the man who... controlled me... send me to one of that 'things' and it exploded short time... after I woke up and began to ran back to the... hotel!... I think... that are bombs..."

"Oh my gosh... that means, that avalanche was not the only one. I have to contact Jake. Is there any chance that I can arrive that magical-village or town, whatever it is?"

"In that snowstorm... no... I was only outside because I have fur... and on... good days... I need... one hour to walk there..., I can't use the car of my parents... I'm not old enough, I'm... maybe in your age... owch...aww... sorry."

"It's okay. Do you have a cell phone... a magical?"

"No! A normal one! It will not work! I think I also carried some signal-blockers... or ... you have to look for another way... to contact...!"

"Yes, and unfortunately I don't know what I should do know! Can I leave you alone, I have to look for my parents." Frederick said.

Frederick stood up and took a blanket from the shelve. Than he covered the young werewolf and walked to the door.

"Oh by the way,... I'm Frederick!" he said and lift his hand to shake.

"Jacob!" the werewolf said and lift a paw to shake Fredericks hand.

After they introduced, Frederick leaved the storage and closed the door. Than he walked threw the hotel back to his room. The most people where in there rooms now and wait for more informations. The hotel-manager still stood on the table and talked to the people who still waited in the lobby. Frederick walked upstairs to his room and opened the door. But nobody was there. And the door was unlocked. When he looked for his parents he found a note. ' you're parents are safe, yet! '

"Pandarus!" Frederick shouted angrilly. "Now, I'm really angry!"

* * *

"We lock like two guys from the fire-brigade." Trixie said. "And that color..."

Jake looked at his friends during they stood in the shop and he had to agree. In thier yellow overralls, with black boots and dark hoods they really looked a little bit like fire-fighters.

"Well, with a oxygen-mask and..." Jake said but Trixie annoyed.

"Calm down, Trix! I like this uniforms." Spud said. "Look at the letter: they are fire-proof, suitable in all temperatures and with the hoods, nobody will see our faces, so we can walk threw the humans-world with it... but that's not allowed."

"Do you forgot what we have to do? Now we will visit Brad!" Jake said.

With Trixie and Spud on his back, Jake start to fly to Brad's house. He knowed where he live. And he was sure that, that will not be easy. Jake gived, Trixie the potions, so that she could lay them into her pockets and safe them.

"Wow, the pockets are very big!" she said.

During they flight threw that heavy snowstorm Jake could see that the traffic-jams on the streets got heavier. There weren't any people outside. The most, hide in thier warm houses and waited for better wheater, during Jake had to fly threw this storm.

"That's a really blizzard." Spud said when they land.

The snow, behind Brad's house was around 2 feets high, so that all three sinked into it. Jake digged a path to the wall of the house and looked threw the window. In the kitchen, the only room he could see, was nobody. At the other room, the living room, they could see a woman laying on the floor, unconcious!

"Gosh... there is a senseless woman inside." Jake shouted and damaged the window. After Trixie entered the house threw the brocken window she could see the also unconcious Brad laying in the corridor.

"Ahhh.... what happend here?" Jake asked when he and Spud entered the house.

Brad and the woman, maybe his mother, layed unconscious on the floor. And in the house was a big chaos. Waste, broken furniture and everywhere white powder...

"What happend here? And what is that in Brad's hand?" Spud asked and took a big brown envelope from the sleeping Brad. "Jake look at this!"

Jake looked on a photography from the envelope. It showed Frederick, when he leaved the house. Another one showed the Buttersleeves during Christmas. The next one a man, Mr. Buttersleeves, working on a check-in desk at the airport.

"What does this pictures meaning? Is Brad a stalker, or his dad?" Spud asked.

"I don't know! But first we have to find out what happend here. And who did it!" Jake said.

When he took his mobile to call his grandfather, LaoShi arrived at the window.

"What happend here?" the old dragon asked.

"We don't know! But...."

"No... don't touch them! That powder is a magical-amnestesia-drug. When you get into contact with it you fell asleep for days..." Lao Shi shouted and entered the house. "I call the cleaning-service!"

* * *

After they investigated the house, they didn't found anything. Brad or his mother were transported to the hospital. LaoShi found a bag with papers and photos in the cupboard.

"Look's like officer Morton used his occupation to spy out the Buttersleeves! And look's like, Mr. Buttersleeves lost his job, because officer Morton steal that important document's and everybody thaught that it was Frederick's dad who lost them." Jake said after he read the copy of the sack. "And here is a list with adress in Sarajevo! Maybe this all is a part of a big plan. But why?"

"Who knows? We have to find Officer Morton!" LaoShi explained. "If he is the bondsman of someone, he could become very dangerous. You look what he did with his own son and his wife!"

* * *

The Buttersleeves sat, binded up on chairs, in a dark area. Mrs. Buttersleeves start to cry during her husband tried to calm down her.

"Don't worry honey! All will become good again." he said to his wife.

"And how? Where are we?" she asked.

After a few seconds both could hear how a door opened. Threw the darkness they saw a person walking in thier way. A few seconds later he stopped, but both couldn't see the face.

"Who are you?" both asked angrilly.

"That's not important now! When your son do what we want... you will leave this situation healty... maybe..." the dark person said.

The terrified Mrs. Buttersleeves whispered something to her husband in Bosnian: "_Honey, I know that voice!_"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

I hope you like the story.

Please review.

I whish you all 'Merry Chrismas'. And a Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

**Jake leaved the Morton-house to call Frederick's friends. When the Bosnian boy start to talk Jake start to think about that what happend here. Officer Morton is walking threw this city, he knows everything, and he is out of control.**

**"... hello, you... say... that... Frederick is missed." the Bosnian human said.**

**"Yes, ... he is 'missing'! Did he... say you... where he want to spend his holidays?" Jake asked slowly.**

**"His 'what'?" he asked confused.**

**"Emmm... how do you say... trip..., vacation..., ..." Jake tried to find another word.**

**"Oh... I know what you mean... No! He not told..."**

**"Okay... If I found out something... I call you! Understand?" Jake explained.**

**"Yes, thank you! Good bye!" the boy said and hang off.**

**Jake looked around. The snowstorm got ever heavier. Behind him, Trixie and Spud cleaned up the mess. And his grandfather flew away, several minutes ago.**

**"Jake, I found something!" Spud shouted and Jake looked at a note in his hands. Jake took it and read. Than he remembered.**

**"That ski-resort is the same, we were during the school-trip last year. Remember? Look's like they wanted to visit that one!" Jake said.**

**"That means, Brad's dad is on the way thier, or he already arrived! We have to warn Frederick!" Trixie realised. "In that snowstorm, Brad's dad will need a few hours to arrive. If he arrive the city-limits, I mean all roads are closed."**

**"Yes, but we have..." Jake said but his cell-phone rang. "Yo, gramps! Did you found out something?"**

**"Yes, come back to your house! You have to see this!" the old man explained.**

**"We are on the way! By the way... during you wait, could you find out a phone number for me..."**

* * *

**Frederick entered the storage-room and locked the door behind him.**

**"He kidnapped my parents!" he said worried to the injured werewolf.**

**"I'm so sorry!... I think he have a hideout in the mountains." Jacob told.**

**"Did you see it? Please, remember!" Frederick said.**

**"It's a big... one... like a villa! But I can't say you where!"**

**"Gosh!" Frederick sat down next to the big wolf and hold his head. "I know what he want, but I don't have it! I have to contact the American-Dragon! What do you know above this hotel?"**

**"What do you mean?" he asked back. "Do you mean about the communications?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Well... there are the phones... the phones, and the Internet uses the same line!" Jacob explained. "But, I think the fax-mashine is working with a different line!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, when... I start to work here... as assistant of the janitor... he explained me: If you switch of one of them, you can forgot the other one..."**

**"Yeah... that means, I can send a Fax! You have contact to the magical-world... do you know the Fax number of the American-Dragon?" Frederick asked, now satisfied.**

**"What?" the werewolf asked confused. "I live in the humans-world, have human-parents, and I visit the magical-world... just 2 or 3 times per mounth!... But wait,... a old witch told me... the mother of the American-Dragon... have a catering-service in the humans-world... she gived me a... a... classified add. It's in my backpack... there is a number of a Fax...!"**

**"Great, where is your backpack?" Frederick asked.**

**"In the destroyed-room... in the cupboard... if you write him, be careful, I had to did something with the cables."**

**Frederick leaved the storage and walked to the destroyed engineering-room. In the cupboard under the debris, he found a damaged backpack. In a wallet, he found a add with the Fax-number of the Long-Catering-Service. When he walked back, he gived Jacob his backpack, and asked him for a Fax-mashine.**

**"In the... office of the hotel-manager, maybe... I was just one time there... in the backpack is a pen and a paper." he said and Frederick took it.**

**Frederick wrote a short massage above that what happend and where they are. Than he leaved the room again and looked for the managers-office.**

* * *

**Jake entered his house where his parents waited for him. Everybody looked at the TV. Jake asked what happend but his grandfather just pointed at the TV and Jonathan pressed PLAY.**

**A few seconds long Jake could see a movie he know... than the programm was interrupted by a special-report of the news.**

**"We interrupt the programm for a special-report. Around two-hours ago, around three or four avalaches destroyed many roads in the mountains near New-York. Thousands of people are..." the anchorman told than Jake's dad pressed pause.**

**"Jake, I think I know where we can find Frederick." Lao Shi said and showed a map. "The most important roads are blocked, and that is the ski-resort, you said Frederick visit. That means the resort, and this both towns are cut off from the rest of the world. In that snowstorm, it will be very difficult. But we have to arrive them."**

**"Yes, here. How much people live there?" Jake asked.**

**"Around twenty-thousand!" Lao Shi said worried. "I found out, that Officer Morton's parents, Brad's grandparents, live in one of these towns. And that 4 avalanches all happend at the same time."**

**"Is there something we can help?" Jake's dad asked.**

**"Maybe... you have a Fax, right... send a message to that number... that's the dragon's concil. Tell them, what happend! And that a human, a policeman, who know the secret, is out of control."**

**"Out of control?" Susan asked.**

**"Yes, or something else... go! And you get Trixie and Spud. We have to fly to that ski-resort. Frederick and maybe, thousands of humans are in trouble!" Lao Shi explained.**

**Before Jake leaved the house, his father ran back and showed a letter.**

**"Jake, a Fax for you! Looking very important." he said and Jake took the letter.**

**"ADJL i need help, avalanche, he's back, CQD, he has my par. , ski-r. u kn... F." Jake read. "What is CQD meaning?"**

**"I know it!" Spud said. "That's like SOS, and it's meaning 'come quick danger'!"**

**"Hey I think I know what this message have to mean: "American-Dragon: Jake Long, I need help, a avalanche happend, he (maybe an old enemy) is back and threat him. Come quickly, it's dangerous, he has my... parents... or something other with par... , than Ski-Resort you know. Frederick!" Trixie said and pointed at the F at the end.**

**"We have to hurry!" Jake said.**

* * *

**Frederick leaved the empty office and was glad. First the hotel-manager didn't allowed him to use the Fax. Than the manager leaved the office because someone called him to the roof, because there was a hole. Than Frederick send the message. He hoped that it arrived.**

**When he leaved the office and walked back, he looked outside. It was night now. And threw the darkness and the heavy snowfalls, he could see a small, a very small yellow point, a light!**

**He ran back to the storage-room and waked up the now sleeping werewolf. When he woke up they talked about the light.**

**"Maybe it's one of the mashines!" Jacob told. "One of them is directly above the resort. If this one explode..."**

**"Than bye bye! But what if this is Pandarus hideout?" Frederick asked. "Is that possible?"**

**"Maybe! But if you walk there, he will see you!" Jacob said.**

**"But I have to find a way!"**

* * *

**The Buttersleeves sat, alone again, in there case and talked about the man. Mr. Buttersleeves only shaked his head. But his wife start to annoy.**

**"But it was he!" she said angrilly. "I will recognize this voice everywhere!"**

**"But how is that possible? Honey, I don't like him, too. I hate him!!! But kidnapping, avalanches and the extortion of Frederick...? That is to high for him!" he said. "But... oh forget the last sentence! But what do you think, he want from Frederick?"**

**"I don't know! But he is not alone! He said 'we'!" she remembered. "He has a accomplice or maybe more."**

**"No, he is my accomplice!" a loud voice filled the air.**

**"Who are you?" Mr. Buttersleeves shouted angrilly.**

**"That's not important now! First you answer a few questions!" the voice said and green gas shouted our of a pile above the both people.**

**"What was that? I want to go out of here!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said and was confused.**

**"That was a truth-potion! I don't like liars, although I'm a big one... well... my first question is: Where is your son?"**

**"I the hotel we think but we don't know it really, because we sit here since a long while.!" Mr. Buttersleeves said fast and was also confused. Normally he would lie in situations like that to safe his son.**

**"Good... my next question: What do you know above the island, where that terrible volcano-erruption happend?" the voice asked.**

**"Nothing, only that it happend on the same day our son had a terrible accident. He was in hospital for two days. His classmate Jake Long, told us that he saw a cab. But I still think it was that corrupt Morton-boy! Sometimes I want to hit him directly in his face." Mrs. Buttersleeves said very quickly.**

**"What would you say when I tell you, that the boy who called the ambulance is the liable for his injuries? He is a dragon, and your son, accompanied him to the island to safe two children. Than he prevented a much bigger disaster." **

**"Than, I think I will be proud on Frederick! But scarred above the dragon!" Both answered. "Jake Long is a dragon?"**

**"I explain that later! Does your son have any contact with teenagers or people you don't know?"**

**"Well, there are that both boys in Bosnia! We met them just for a short time but Frederick is a friend of them. When they visited him in the hospital. We don't know them very well. But... there a nobody other. He haven't any friends!" Mr. Buttersleeves explained sadly.**

**"Does he have any contact with the magical-world?"**

**"We don't know it! And we also don't know what the magical-world is!" both said and than the light above them switched off.**

**"That's enough! We will talk later!" the voice said and both where alone again.**

**"What happend? I feel very strange! I want to go home!" Mrs. Buttersleeves cried.**

**"I don't know! He said it was a truth-potion. And we said the truth, I mean I almost said that you look twenty years older with that haircut..."**

**"WHAT!" she shouted.**

**"Sorry honey, you know I would say you something like this never directly... but the most important thing is that Frederick is safe!"**

**"Yes, my little baby...! I hope he is okay. And he is not in trouble. But when this Long boy really is a dragon, and Frederick has really contact to this world, he will safe us." Mrs. Buttersleeves said and looked on her husband.**

**"Yes, did you also recognised that voice?" he asked.**

**"When you say it! Maybe I heared it in the news,... six mounths ago. When they reported above the dead of Pandarus. That billionare! They said that he died in his new villa on the island, where the volcano errupted."**

**"What that's impossible. He is dead!"**

**"Yes, but... everything is so... awww.... I hope Frederick is okay!" she cried.**

* * *

_**End of chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Jake coulnd't see anything during he and his friends flew threw that terrible snowstorm. His grandfather was on the way to Draco's Island for a crisis meeting, maybe they get some help from them.

"Jake, it's unbelivable. It's artic-cold, but under this uniforms, it's very warm." Trixie said.

"Yeah... fortunately, two of us doesn't feel the frigidity. Spud, did you found out something?" Jake asked his friend who hold a little computer in his hands.

"Yes... in the area around the ski-hotel, is a blackout. No energy, no telephones, and even no cars... the hotel has a backup-generator, maybe because that Frederick could send us that message." Spud explained.

"Did you said, no cars?" Jake asked shocked.

"Yes, seems that a Electromagnetic Pulse happend. Every stuff which is running by electricity..."

"Awww... I know what you mean." Jake said. "What do you think, Frederick meaned with 'he'? I mean the only one he know is Pandarus, but he is... awww maaann... where is the hotel? We have to land earlier!"

"Why?" both asked confused.

"The last time Pandarus had a plan, he installed a mashine which spread out the energy of sphinx-hair. I transformed back, high above the ground. I and Frederick crashed directly into the trees." Jake told.

"Okay, look there is the mountain." Trixie said and pointed at a high mountain near some yellow points. Lights of a building.

Slowly and carefully, Jake landed in the deep snow between some trees. Threw the storm, he could see the hotel. The building was intactly, and just a few lights were on. The avalance damaged just a wall and a few windows, and the road to the down was blocked. The other parking lot, was full of people who tried to dig a way out of the valley.

"Here we are!" Jake said to his friends.

* * *

"Oh please,... if this Long boy is really a dragon..." Mr. Buttersleeves said.

"That's all so strange!" his wife answered. "What when he is really liable for Frederick's accident? But he also said something above a island. The island were the volcano errupt!"

"What ever happend... I hope he is okay!"

* * *

"How you became that what you are?" Frederick asked Jacob during they sat in the dark storage-room.

"Oh... you mean... I was camping with two friends. One night, a big 'thing' attacked us. A evil werewolf. When I woke up I was in a... hospital or something in the magical-world. They told me that I'm now a werewolf." Jacob told.

"And your friends?" Frederick asked. Jacob closed his eyes and layed down. Frederick knowed what it should mean. "Oh... I'm so sorry for you!"

"They told our parents that a bear attacked us! And me that they didn't suffer! But I feel very guilty since them. It was my idea, to go camping... and..."

"Shhh.... it's okay!" Frederick said and fondle the werewolf's head. "I go outside and look for the help. You wait here!"

Frederick leaved the room and walked to the main-entrace. It was very quiet in the building. The most people were in thier room's and sleep. Only a few people sat in the lobby and wait near the phones. Frederick walked outside into the storm and looked around. A few people stood with shovels on the other parking lot and dig a way out of here.

"Hey go back inside!" a man shouted on Frederick. "There you are safe!"

"Is there any chance to evacuvate the people?" Frederick asked worried. "Or that someone can arrive us?"

"In that storm? No! Nothing can fly in this storm! And we don't know how it looks behind this wall of snow and ice. Maybe the avalance destroyed the bridge above the river, too."

"A bridge?"

"Yes, when you arrive here you had to see it!" the man told. Than he turned to an other man and talked with him.

Frederick looked around again and could see a little wooden building near the parking lot. A bark or something else. When he began to walk, he could also see the big red dragon, landing on the top of the mountain.

* * *

"I can see him!" Spud shouted and gived Trixie the binoculars.

"Where?" she and Jake asked.

"On the parking-lot! Near that bark." he said and Trixie looked threw the binoculars.

She could see Frederick walking in thier way. Everybody start to wink. When Frederick was sure that it was Jake on the mountain, he also start to wink. As fast as possible, Frederick ran up threw the deep snow. Jake and his friends also start to ran down the mountain. Frederick was relieved: Now they had a chance!

"JAKE!" he shouted during he ran.

In maybe a few seconds they would arrive. But than Jake could see how Frederick smashed against something. Frederick could feel the pain from the brunt. But what was there? When he stood up, he realised that he ran directly into a invisible wall. Just a few seconds later, Jake and his friends hit a invisible wall, too. But around 10 feet away from Frederick.

"What's going on here?" Spud shouted and knocked at the invisible wall. "Frederick, are you okay?"

"Yes, but Pandarus has my parents! And maybe he see us!" Frederick shouted to them. "And what is that? A forcefield?"

"Maybe two! You remember what happend?" Jake asked.

"Yes! Short time before the avalanche happend. But we haven't any time to talk about that! Pandarus last bondsman told me that here are around 10 other bombs, which could trigger other avalanches!" Frederick told.

"Are you sure?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, but maybe there are more!"

"Who is his last bondsman?" Jake asked confused. "Is it Brad's dad?"

"Brad's dad? No! It's a werewolf, called Jacob! What is with Brad's dad? Is he involved?" Frederick asked, now more confused than the others.

"Maybe, he burglarized in your apartment, attacked Brad and his mom, and now he is disappeared. We think he is a bondsman now!" Jake explained.

"He burglarized into our apartment!?" Frederick shouted angrilly.

"We explain that later! Frederick what is with the people in the hotel? How many?" Jake asked.

"They are maybe... two or three-hundred. Fortunately nobody is injured. But there is a injured werewolf in a storage-room!" Frederick told. "And he told me that Pandarus have his hideout near the mountain at the other side of the valley. Please help us. I don't know what he do with my parents and... wait... do you hear that?"

"What... awww...." Jake said and could also hear a little beep.

A few steps away they could see a little red light in the snow. Nobody could arrive it, because it was between the both walls.

"What is that?" Trixie asked.

"Oh no! It's one of these bombs. RUN AWAY!!!" Frederick shouted.

Just a few seconds later everone could see a big flame above the light. And maybe a second later the loud noise of a new avalanche filled the air.

* * *

From the hotel, the people on the parking lot could see the big new avalanche rolling down the mountain. Everyone start to run back to the hotel. The avalanche rolled above the bark and stopped short time before it arrived the building.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! Did you see that?" Frederick asked shocked.

"Yeah! And did you see that?" Jake asked Frederick and pointed at a place near the parking lot. When Frederick looked on it, he could read words: 'This is your last chance'.

"Awww... this.... ahhhh.... he plays with me!" Frederick shouted angrilly and kicked against the invisible wall. "He knows that I can't give him what he want... and this... awww..."

"Frederick calm down! We will find a way!" Spud said and Frederick was quiet.

"Look's like that bomb's are all between the walls!" Jake realised. "And the only thing which comes threw that walls is snow!"

"Jake, around a half mile away is a bridge above the river... they said that the avalanche maybe destroyed it. And that is the only way out of here!" Frederick told.

"Yes, we look for it! Frederick, go back to the hotel! Maybe this fifth avalanche was a warning for you!" Jake said, took Trixie and Spud and all flew away.

"WAIT! What did you mean with 'fifth'?" Frederick shouted.

* * *

On Draco's island, Lao Shi and the other concilours stood around a big animated model of the valley, where the hotel was.

"Look's like a second avalanche happend. And he really want's the same?" concilour Andam asked.

"Yes!" Lao Shi said. "And when he uses the same tecnology, like 5 months ago on the island, we know what we have to do!" Kukulkan said. "Lao Shi, could you call your grandson, or one of his friends..."

"Yes, of course!" he said and took the phone from the desk.

* * *

Jake could hear his cell-phone ringing. During he looked at the hardly damaged bridge at the other side of the first avalanche, he gived Spud his phone and he took the call.

"Hello! Jake Long's mobile!" Spud said.

"...he...lloo...do yo... hear me..."

"What? Emm... yes, but really bad!" Spud said.

"He...o... an...where are...u?" Lao Shi's voice asked.

"We are now in the near of the hotel! The only road his blocked, and the only bridge in this area is damaged. There are two invisible walls!" he explained.

"Okay... do you hear me better now? Good! Did you said, two invisible walls?"

"Yes! And we need a way to enter the area!"

"I know this spell! You need..."

* * *

"Or help arrived!" Frederick said.

"Aww... yeah... what was that for a ... noise?" the werewolf asked.

"A second avalanche! But for the moment we are safe. Do you know how much people are in the hotel?"

"With me and you...the staff... and without you parents... exactly 286!"

Frederick took a flashlight from the cupboard and leaved the room.

"Wait here! And if anyone knocks... don't answer... I know Pandarus... and unfortunatelly, his new bondsman!"

After Frederick leaved the room, Jacob was alone for a couple of minutes. Instead of the light from the candle, it was totally dark in the little room. He closed his eyes and try to think that all will become good. But than he could feel how the door was opened and someone carried him away.

* * *

Frederick ran back outside. Between all the debris, damaged cars and broken glass, he could see Jake standing on the top of the snow hill. When he walk to the hill, he could see how Jake smashed with something like a hammer against the invisible wall.

"What's going on?" Frederick shouted worried.

"This walls are very weak! In a few minutes we arrive you, Trixie have to mix the potion before!" Jake shouted back. "Frederick... behind the hotel is someone!"

"What?" Frederick said and ran away.

When he arrived the backside of the building he could see a dark person sit down on a snowmobile, with a sleeping werewolf on the second seat.

"STOP!!!" he shouted and ran to the snowmobile.

Jake who saw everything was horrified. In that moment Trixie arrived with a glass of a green potion she mixed with Lao Shi's instructions. Jake took the glass and filled the potion above the hammer. When the hammer start to shine he smashed it against the invisible wall. It sound like breaking glass when first wall became visible and collapsed.

At the same time, Frederick jumped on the snowmobile in that moment it start to move. He hold his arms around the man's head and tried to stop him. The man hit him directly into his face but Frederick didn't get off. After a few seconds, Frederick saw a nail in the neck of the man. When he pulled out the nail, the man stopped to fight fall asleep. Just a few moments later they all smashed with the snowmobile into a tree...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6**_

I hope you understand my bad English! Now the story will become really interresting! I promise!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

**Jake and his friends were shocked when they saw the crash. The snowmobile, Frederick, the werewolf and the kidnapper layed under a big heap of snow and broken branches. When they arrived there they could see how the werewolf woke up.**

**"Aww.... what happend?" he asked. His pain got worse after that accident.**

**"Shhh... it's all okay! Where's Frederick?" Jake asked and could see Frederick standing up, holding a senceless man.**

**"Now... officer Morton... you are the bad guy..." Frederick said angrilly and ripped away the mask. A few seconds long Frederick was happy, but than he looked totally confused. "Who's that? That's not Brad's dad!"**

**When the injured Jacob opened his eyes again he start to shout: "O my gosh... that's my brother!"**

* * *

**Lao Shi and Fu Dog leaved the palace and stood now on the big square in front of it. Both had to think about that all. Everything was so strange: Pandarus want the can of Pandorra; Frederick 'knowed' Jake's secret; but he doesn't knowed something other; or what the can is. Pandarus have to know that Frederick can't give him it.**

**"What when this is not for the Pandorra?" Fu Dog asked.**

**"Do you mean that..." Lao Shi realised shocked.**

**"Yes... Pandarus did that all not to safe his powers! This is a revengeful act!" Fu Dog said.**

**A few moments later, the Bosnian dragon landed with two human boys on his back in front of them. All three looked very worried.**

**"Hello... Mr. however your name was..." the dragon said into a microphone, so that Lao Shi understand them "...we heared what happend. Can we help?"**

**"I wish you could! But we also can't do anything!... By the way... one day before Frederick and his parents leaved thier apartment, he wrote a letter for you... it's in you language, so... here!" Lao Shi told and gived them the letter he found in the letter-box of the Buttersleeves.**

**The boys took it thankfully and walked away to sit down on a bench near the fountain. During the three boys read the letter, Lao Shi saw that Sun Park ran out of the palace. She was in panic.**

**"Lao Shi..." she shouted. "We lost the contact with them!"**

**"WHAT! That's terrible! We have to warn them... we think that Pandarus not only want the can, he want's revenge!"**

**"Revenge?"**

**"Yes, ... on Frederick!"**

* * *

**After everybody walked back into the damaged hotel and hide in the dark storage room, they could start to talk about all.**

**"Nice clouthes!" Frederick said and laugh.**

**"Hehehe... well, show doctor Carter your injuries..." she said to the injured werewolf who looked at the sleeping man next to him.**

**"I can't believe it!" he said. "What... ,owuch... be careful with that..., does he do here! I thaught he is in Los Angeles... on college!" Jacob told.**

**"He had one of this nails in his back!" Frederick explained. "Maybe Pandarus command him to kill you!"**

**"Oh my gosh... my own brother... he didn't know what I am and than that all... ouch... that hurts...!"**

**"Sorry!" Trixie said. "But who want to be healty have to suffer!"**

**"You said Los Angeles! Do you know that he wanted to visit you and your parents?" Spud asked.**

**"No! He wanted to visit us when the winter is over! Because that he gone to California, there is no snow!" he told.**

**"When I look outside, I can understand him! I think that's also a reason why we move to Europe next month..." Frederick said and hold his mouth. Now his own secret was out!**

**"What...?" Jake asked confused.**

**"Well, I thaught I could go without have to tell anyone... but... it's true: I and my parents will move to Bosnia & Herzegovina in 6 weeks. My father lost his job a couple of months ago and he didn't found another one here. But than a big company hired him for there new office there. And I am glad above that. I mean... it's a new beginning, and there is no Brad! I'm half Bosnian, so..."**

**"And you didn't want to tell us that?" Jake asked back.**

**"Why... I had no reason... I mean, I remembered what happend on the island just a few hours ago. Than, I haven't any real friends on our school. And there is also Brad... I wanted to find out what will happen when he lost his 'very important punching bag' unexpectedly." Frederick explained. "Can we talk later about it? If we can't rescue my parents I will move nowhere!"**

**"Yes, yes... sure!" Jake said and took his mobile. But there was no signal! "Aw man... I can't call him! We are alone!"**

**"And what we can do now?" Trixie asked worried.**

**"Maybe we can ask him?" Frederick said and pointed on the sleeping brother. "I remembered, Jacob remembered... and he have to remember, too!"**

**Everyone looked know on the sleeping boy who start to wake up. He was thier last chance.**

* * *

**"Awwwww... I hate him! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" a dark person shouted on Frederick's parents who looked shocked on the dark person. "He attacked my bondsman and prevent the abduction of a former bondsman who maybe told them everything!"**

**"And that's right!" Mr. Buttersleeves said and his wife agreed.**

**"Really... and that what you son did with me... was that also right?" the man shouted and start to walk into the light.**

**Eli E. Pandarus stood now directly in front of the Buttersleeves'. Mrs. Buttersleeves had to shout after she saw the cruel disfigured face of the evil wizard. The left side was full with old burns.**

**"Do you understand me now? If he didn't escaped during he was my bondsman, and talked with that dragon, my plan worked... and I have all my powers." he said. "Okay, hundred-thousands of people almost died, but they are just humans..."**

**"JUST HUMANS!!!" Mrs. Buttersleeves shouted angrilly.**

**"Yes, and now... SHUT UP!" Pandarus shouted and with a wink a yellow shine came out of the mouths of both. They lost thier voices.**

**Pandarus took the bottles with the voices in his pocket. And start to walk away.**

**"O... I almost forgot to tell you what will happen later. In a few seconds it will stop to snow in New York. That means in a few hours all people will arrive thier work, because all roads are clear. Well, the company you found a job, and who want to send you and your little family to Bosnia, bought the most of my shares, after they told in the humans world that I died. So the company will also suffer, hahahaha... On 8 am, when the building is full, my other bondsman will drive into the parking-garage under the building and... well how should I explain, you remember the 11th September 2001? Hahahaha..." Pandarus told evilly and leaved the scene.**

**Frederick's parents where shoked. That man was going to kill thousands of inoncent people...**

* * *

**The young boy woke up slowly. He was also injured after that accident with the snowmobile.**

**"Hey... wake up, we have to talk!" Jacob said to his human brother who start to shout paniclly when he saw the werewolf.**

**"AHHHGGG.... Oh my gosh! Please don't eat me! I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! I didn't want to do it..." he shouted.**

**"Calm down! Please!" Trixie shouted.**

**"Please, that's very important... do you remember something you had to do?" Frederick asked.**

**"Instead of coming-here and kidnapp him, nothing,... oh my gosh... my brother is a colossal talking dog!"**

**"Werewolf! Not dog! And don't look at me so guilty, I can ... I mean I could, control it..."**

**"Yeah, I know! When I saw you how you eat that little bunny... you were a wild animal..."**

**"You knowed it?"**

**"Can we talk later about that!?" Frederick shouted angrilly. "Did you see the place where you have to hide him?"**

**"No! But I have a map...!" the boy said and presented a picture with a cave.**

**"A cave... could be a entrace!" Jake said.**

**"There are around 20 caves, in this valley!" Jacob told. "When you search them all it will be need to much time!"**

**"By the way, how much time does we have?" Spud asked.**

* * *

**"Okay, you know what you have to do now! It's 2 am now! That means you have 6 hours to drive back to New York and destroy that building, and when it explode, stay in the truck with the bomb. I want that you die, too. I haven't any job for you now. Bye." Pandarus said to officer Morton.**

**The hypnotized police-officer was walking wordless to a big truck standing in the garage. He entered, and start to drive away.**

**"Good! And now... our little friend should do what I command, and stay in the hotel... haha..." Pandarus said evilly and walked to a little control-panel in the middle of the room. **

**When he pressed button '3', loud noise filled the air, a third avalanche.**

* * *

**"What's that?" Jacob asked.**

**"What do you mean? I can't hear anything!" Spud said.**

**But a few seconds later, the other could also hear it. It became louder and louder, a scary noise! Than everyone could feel that the floor start to tremble. Jake opened the door and ran to the damaged enginering room. Threw the big hole in the wall he could see how a third avalanche ran down the mountain.**

**"Go back!" he shouted when he arrived the storage room and closed the door. "On the ground, go!"**

**A few seconds later the building start to shake. The could feel how the avalanche hit the wall. Breaking glass and crying people were audible. A few moments later it was over...**

* * *

**"Did you hear that?" Mr. Buttersleeves asked his wife (without voice).**

**She said nothing, of course. But she looked very worried. She could feel that something terrible happend.**

* * *

**In New York, Jonathan Long sat alone in the living room and watched the news channel. His wife slowly walked down the stairs and smiled on her husband.**

**"Honey, it's 2am, please go to bed. That's not the first time Jake need so long for a dragon-job!" she said and kissed him. "Please go to bed."**

**"Yes, I know but... I don't know I have a strange feeling above this. Fortunately it stopped snow." he said and looked outside.**

* * *

**Threw the broken widows, the wind blowed very hard. The snowstorm got heavier and the people were in panic again. This third avalanche hardly damaged the 1st floor and the most windows. A wall on the backside of the building, was totally destroyed and many room's were so hardly damaged, that the people couldn't stay in it.**

**Jake and the others could hear the paniclly people crying. The room was intact, but something terrible happend.**

**"Is it over? Are we dead?" the werewolf's brother asked.**

**"No! We alive." Jake said and walked to the door.**

**The door was bloked. Maybe by snow or debris. He transformed into his dragon-form, at that moment the brother of the werewolf start to cry again, and hit the door as fast as possible. After a few hits, the door got broken and Jake ripped the door away. Behind it, the corridor was completely filled with snow.**

**"Aw man... we're captured!"**

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7**_

Will they find a way out? Can they safe the people in the building? What will happend next?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Pandarus smiled, during he looked down to the damaged hotel. He was satisfied: the boy, the dragon, thier human friends and the werewolf he 'hired' are captured now. Pandarus turned to sat down in the big luxury living-room and switched on the TV. Than he snaped with his fingers and a DVD-disk flew directy into the player. The movie, was a old news-programme:

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman! A few minutes ago, our channel got the massage that Eli E. Pandarus, the famous billionare, is dead. He died in his new villa on..." the ancorman told, but Pandarus stopped the disk. He looked very long on the picture of him they showed. Before he almost burned in the fireball of his exploding villa, which was a contruction-side that time.

He stood up again and looked into the big dark hall where the voiceless Buttersleeves sat. Than he looked into the mirror and saw his old injuries in his face.

"Don't worry... in a few hours it's all over!" he said with a evil voice to the far away humans and walked to his bathroom. After he took two pills of a painkiller he start to take a bath.

* * *

Everybody could hear the panic in the hotel. They didn't know how it look outside the little storage room. Was the building still intact, or did it collapse? Is anyone injured? Or dead?

"Hey, I think we can go out of here!" Jake said threw the narrow tunnel he digged.

"Really?" Frederick, who also was in the tunnel, said.

"Yes, here is a undamaged wall... maybe if I..." Jake said and hit with his dragon-claw the wall.

Frederick looked how, Jake made a hole into the thin wall. Behind it, he could now see falling snow.

"I go and get the others!" Frederick said and start to creep back threw the small tunnel.

"And?" Spud asked when he arrived.

"We found a way! Let's go out of here!" he said and helped Trixie to wrap the hardly injured Jacob into some rugs. His also injured brother leaved the room first. Than Trixie start to leave the room threw the tunnel. Frederick to one end of the rug-wrap and start to haul the werewolf threw the tunnel. Than Spud leaved the storage room before he could see that they forgot the candle in the shelve.

At the other end of the tunnel they arrived a big dark hall: the swimming pool.

"We are still in the hotel... gosh look at that!" Jake said and pointed at the big heaps of snow, which destroyed the big windows and filled the whole pool with debris and ice.

"What do you think: How big was that avalanche?" Spud asked.

"Really big! By the way: Who are you?" the young man asked.

"Well, because your brother is a magical-creature, I think I can tell you it: I'm the American-Dragon, and that are my human-supporters. I'm the protector of the magical-world of New York and surroundings." Jake explained.

"Magical-World? You mean my brother is not alone with his 'thing'?"

"Thing!?... That's just a ability... like speaking... or... bah... you know! By the way, thank you Doctor Carter... It's better now!" Jacob said to Trixie and she was happy.

"Doctor?" Frederick asked.

But before Trixie could answer, she saw black smoke comming threw the tunnel to the storage-room.

"What's that?"

"O no... we forgot the candle!"

* * *

In the lobby, the people calmed down again. The hotel-manager, stood on a chair so that everyone could see him.

"...please, there is no reason for panic!" he said but the people annoy again. "... please listen to me.... thank you... after this new avalanche, we decided to evacuate..."

"And how?" a man asked. "The road is blocked, our cars destroyed..."

"Because that, we have to walk... a few of us start to investigate the possible paths, and the other group..."

* * *

"Let's go out of here!"

"And where?" Trixie asked.

"Do you know a other empty room?" Frederick asked the werewolf.

"I don't know!" where his only words before he felt asleep again.

He was to hardly injured to talk, so Trixie gived him a amnestisia-drug she found in her pocket. During they walked threw the dark corridors of the hotel, Jake had to think about Pandarus: How he survived? And why he uses Brad's dad as bondsman? Why not a employee of the hotel or a powerful magical-creature? Instead of Jacob. But now he had to find a way out of this trouble.

"Do you have the time?" Frederick asked.

"Why?" Spud asked.

"I just want to know it!" he said and looked outside threw another big hole.

"It's 2.50 am now! This was a long day!" Jake said after he looked on his wristwatch. "Frederick, what do you look there?"

"There... I think I can see it!" he answered and pointed at a little yellow lightshine. "This have to be the big bomb! Over the hotel. Jacob told me that he had to install them."

"I hope it will not explode before the people are all out of here!" Jake said and everybody walked further.

Finally, they found a empty room and deposited the senseless Jacob on one of the beds. His brother sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"When I found out that he is a ... you know... I was afraid! Afraid that he will eat me, our parents or one of our eight brothers and sisters..."

"You are ten children in your family! Wow... your mother needs a hobby." Trixie said.

"During you was in trance, did you see Pandarus?" Jake asked.

"No, I got a call in my apartment in Los Angeles that something terrible happend with my family. I took the first flight, and went here. But when I saw that my family was okay, I felt that nail in my back. From that moment I got a call. I found the map and the picture in a trash-bin in the park, walked up here threw a tunnel or something else and was in a big villa or something else. Than I got another call and than I had to take the snowmobile and capture 'the hairy thing in the hotel'." he told and looked on his brother again.

"You said villa, right?" Frederick asked. "Where?"

"Maybe, in the near of this, yellow light you saw! I don't know!" he said.

"Really, okay, let's make a plan..." Jake said.

* * *

Lao Shi met the Bosnian boys in front of the palace again. They looked more worried now.

"And, what did he wrote?" he asked the boys.

One of the boys took the microphone and start to tell: "Well, the good massage is that his father found a new job in our city, and that he will move to our city next month. But the bad massage is that someone switched of thier phone, thier Internet and thier heating. And he felt very strange in the last time, like someone observed him."

"Yes, that's right! He was observed by a bondsman of Pandarus!" Lao Shi explained. "Did you said he want to move to your country?"

"Yes, here..." the boy said and pointed at the first sentence in the letter.

"O... yes, if I understand Bosnian I would see it!" Lao Shi said and walk back to the conference-room.

"Lao Shi... I think we should change our headquarter. In New York maybe. That's closer to the avalanche-area. You know a good place?" concilour Andam asked.

"Yes, that would be better! I ask my son-in-law, he know Manhattan very well!"

* * *

Jake looked at the sketch of the valley and pointed on the hotel.

"Okay, I, Trixie and Spud sneak to that hideout. Frederick, you walk arong the destroyed wall. If Pandarus observe the hotel he have to see you. And you can keep an eye on our guests."

"Okay, but be careful! Pandarus saw everything we did until now. When I can help you, say it!" Frederick said.

"Okay, you know what you have to do!" Jake said.

"Yes, be careful!" Frederick said and everybody leaved the room.

Jake, Trixie and Spud walked down the stairs. In the lobby they could see how the people prepare to leave the hotel.

"Look's like they evacuvate." Jake said and all three leaved the building threw the back-door.

It was cold and dark. They coldn't see anything. Jake stayed in his human-form, because Pandarus whould see him. All three start to walk up.

"Jake, look at the map! The boy should drive a long detour before he arrive the hideout. Maybe there are traps on the direct-way." Trixie said.

"Yes, look where you step!" Jake said. "And hide!"

"What do you think, will Pandarus fall for the trick? I mean when Frederick walk alone in the hotel..."

"Yes, I know... but I think should try it!" Jake said.

They walk further. It will need a long time to arrive the hideout.

"And the bomb? I'm afraid that it could explode if we walk closer to it, what do you think? Should we stay away from it?" Spud asked.

"Yes, that whould be the best!" Jake said. "But maybe we... ahhh..."

Jake and his friends could feel that something lift them into the air and than all three layed in a big net and where pulled up the hill.

"JAKE, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" both shouted.

Something pulled them up and than into a hole.

* * *

A loud alarm filled the room. Pandarus who leaved the bath just a few minutes ago walked to the TV and snaped with his fingers. He could see the three young teenagers, captured in a net, slowly haul threw a tunnel.

"Great!"

* * *

"JAKE, TRIXIE, SPUD!!!" Frederick shouted when he saw what happend.

All three disappeared in a hole. Frederick looked shocked on the mountain. There was an entrace, he could see it. A way into the hideout. He ran back into the room and looked at the both boys, who still sat on the bed. The injured Jacob woke up.

"He captured them!" he shouted. "We are alone!"

* * *

Jake opened his eyes and felt very weak. He and his friends hang in a net high above the ground. He couldn't transform.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked his friends.

But before they answered a loud voice filled the air.

"I'm the one who ask!"

"Pandarus!" Jake said angrilly during the evil wizard entered the room.

A few seconds later they could see him. Everyone was shocked when they saw Pandarus disfigured face.

"Yes, that's really bad, right!" Pandarus said and presented his injuries. "And that's all your fault. And the fault of this boy! Well, let's talk..."

* * *

"I have to help them!" Frederick said. "But when I leave the building he can see me!"

"And when you try to walk yourself?" the injured boy said.

"No, because the only he doesn't expect is..." Frederick interrupted. He got an idea! "That's it... Jacob wake up!"

"Huhhmmm, ... what... " he said when he wake up.

"Bite me!" Frederick said short.

"What?" the werewolf said shocked. "I can't do that!"

"BITE ME!" Frederick shouted. "I have to help them! And now... bite!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 8**_

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The people in the hotel start to leave the building, when a woman smelled something.

"Do you smell that?" she asked a man next to her.

"What... yes, smells like smoke!" he realized.

A few seconds later a big smoke-cloud came threw a ventilation shaft in the wall. When the people realized that there was a fire somewhere in the building, they got in panic again.

In thier room, the both brothers could hear what happend.

"What's going on there?" the human boy asked. "I hope your friend doesn't walked threw the lobby!"

* * *

Pandarus looked angrilly at his prisoners. Jake, Trixie and Spud still hang in the net around 10 feets above the ground. A few seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves appeared, still bound on the chairs, a few metres away. Both looked shocked at the three teenagers and shaked thier heads.

Mrs. Buttersleeves wanted to shout: "You hurt my baby!" but she hadn't a voice, so they couldn't hear that.

"Aw... not again that thing with the voices!" Trixie annoyed.

"Shut up!" Pandarus shouted. "Did you really thaught that I'm so stupid?"

"No, but almost powerless!" Spud said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!! Well, your little friend is trapped now! Every human who walk more than 100 metres away from the building will fall down senselessly. And if he is one of them, I will get him." Pandarus said and laugh.

"Why do you want him?" Jake asked confused. "Just a few hours ago, he didn't knowed something above the magical-world. Since he lost his memory on the island, he lived his normal life."

The Buttersleeves' start to listen now. They wanted to know what really happend.

"What happend?" Mr. Buttersleeves wanted to ask. Jake saw the mouth of the man moving and he knowed what he wanted to say.

"You want to know what happen, right?" Jake asked. "Well, this 'person' hypnotized your son a 5 months ago. He was his bondsman. Than he woke up, remembered the things he had to do and came to me, because he knowed, at that moment who I am. Than he helped me to safe my both friends here, and thousands of other people on a carribian-island. Because that man is liable for the earthquake and the volcano..."

"NO, NO... I was just liable for the earthquake, because I wanted to lure you to the island. That the volcano errupt, was never planed." Pandarus break. "And that this boy, came with you was also never planed! I said my employees that they should kill him when he is ready.... ooups!"

The Buttersleees looked very angilly at the evil wizard. He told them, there son was attacked by Jake, and now they heard the other side of the story.

"By the way, Eli... I call you with the first name because I doesn't respect you, your plan will never work. The can of Pandorra was destroyed a few weeks ago, with many other dangerous stuff on Draco's Island." Spud told.

"Yes, I know! But when I doesn't get back my property..."

"Property?" everybody said confused.

"Well, how I said... When I doesn't get back my 'property', I just want a little revenge! On your friend, on you, on the company..." Pandarus told.

"Company? What company?" Jake asked shocked.

"No, I said enough! Well, these two people could tell you what I mean, but without that," he said an presented the two little bottles with the voices "you will never hear it. And now I come to the exiting part of this night!"

Pandarus snaped with his fingers and everyone could see the hotel on a very big screen. He walked to a little control desk in front of it and start to explain.

"Well, do you see all the people who leave the building threw the main-entrace? They will never arrive the towns! Yes, you destroyed the invisible walls, but I had a plan B! The big bomb! It's also a sender for a forcefield. Every human who walk threw the field will fall asleep..."

"And for what?" Trixie asked angrilly.

"Well, they should stay near the hotel, when the big avalanche comes. And your friend, too. The sender, and also the bomb, are outside this area. He will never arrive it and now look..." Pandarus told and pressed a button. Now the where closer to the people who ran out of the building. "Do you see the man thier?"

Everybody could see a around 30 years old man on the screen. He walked above the snow-hill and start to ran after he arrived the bridge behind it.

"Do you seen that street-latern?" Pandarus asked. "When he passes it, he walk directly threw the forcefield!"

Pandarus laughed. He waited for the moment the man will fall on the ground. But at that moment he passed the latern, nothing happend. He ran further.

"What's going on here?" Pandarus shouted angrilly and pressed a big button on the desk.

A loud electronic-voice filled the air: "Ten seconds before detonation! Ten... nine..."

"NO!" everybody shouted.

Jake tried to transform, but he couldn't! The net was off sphinx-hair. He felt weaker and weaker.

"Six... five..."

"No! Let's talk about it..." Spud said but Pandarus didn't react.

"Two... one... malfunction!" the electronic voice said and everybody was realived.

Pandarus looked confused on the big red letters on the screens. "Malfunction... no! What happend with that stupid thing?" he shouted angrilly and pressed the button again.

Jake looked happily on the screen. But what happend? Pandarus said that every human who leave this area fall asleep. Was it really Frederick? But how?

* * *

The phone rang and Jonathan and Susan woke up scared. It was 4am now. Who call's at that time? Jonathan took the phone from the bedside table and start to talk.

"Who's there?" he asked half sleeping.

"Daughter's husband? It's me! You asked me, how you can help! Well, now you can help us and pick us from the Grand-Central-Station in one hour!" Lao Shi said.

"Us? Is Jake with you? He didn't called!" Jonathan said.

"No! We lost the contact with him! I'm on the way with the dragon's-concil. We have to change our headquarter. Do you know a good place? We can't go to the shop our to your house, because Pandarus know this places!"

"What... ohh... you need a conference-room or something else, right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me think, you could use the empty level in the building I work. A big empty area, there aren't any other people. And I'm just a few metres away, if you need something!" Jonathan said.

"Yes, 'if' we need you!" Lao Shi said. "Okay, in one hour! You know where the elevator is?"

* * *

"May we come with you?" a voice asked the concil.

They saw the bosnian-dragon and his human friends. The dragon-boy, who had the microphone start to explain.

"I mean... If we didn't call, the American-Dragon, we wouldn't know what's going on there. Or that all that people are in trouble." the dragon said.

"Yes, that's true!" concilour Kulde said. "Okay, you can come with us!"

* * *

Pandarus pressed angrilly the button, but still nothing happend.

"Awww... I hate this human-tecnology!" Pandarus shouted angrilly.

They could see around two-hundred people running above the bridge away from the hotel and down to the town. But where was Frederick.

"Dammed... but that's not important now!" Pandarus said and took his wand. "Maybe I have to do this on the old way..."

During he talked everyone could hear a soft knoking. Pandarus turned and looked on the big, closed door on the other side of the room. Slowly he walked closer to the door and opened it with his magic, ready to fight. But there was nobody.

Jake and his friends looked threw the open door, but they also coulnd't see anyone. Behind the door was a dark corridor, without lights.

"Come out, you coward!" Pandarus shouted but there was nothing.

When he turned and walk back, a loud growl of an animal filled the air. A second later maybe a big hairy creature jump out of the darkness and attacked Pandarus.

Jake and his friends saw shocked how the big wolf or something else, throw down the evil wizard to the ground. Pandarus wand flew away and landed far away on the other side of the room. Pandarus layed under the big animal during it still growled. He snaped with his fingers and disappeared. Jake saw how confused the wolf was. Pandarus disappeared, but he couldn't be far away.

The wolf walked to them, jumped and bit a hole into the net. At that moment Pandarus appeared again and start to shot with green-magic out of his fingers. The wolf attacked him again during Jake and his friends could leave the net and jump down. Jake transformed into his dragon-form and start to attack Pandarus, too.

The voiceless Buttersleeves where scared. Trixie and Spud just thaught: "Who is that wolf?"

Pandarus threw with help of his magical-powers some furniture to Jake and the wolf. The big wolf was not impressed and hit pandarus into his stomach. Jake could hear breaking glass and than he could see two little yellow clouds comming out of the pocket. The voices of the Buttersleeves! The clouds arrived the both voiceless adults and at that moment they could shout again.

Jake catched the evil wizard and smashed him to the wall. Surprisingly, it was a glass-wall, and Pandarus disappeared. Jake flew to the hole in the wall, and looked for the evil wizard. But he couldn't see him. Behind the wall was a deep canyon. Jake knowed Pandarus couldn't survive that. A few seconds later, it stopped snow.

When he turned he saw the big wolf standing behind him. With the red-brown fur it remembered Jake on someone. When Jake transformed back, he saw that the wolf was as big as he in his human form. Than Jake thaught that he know him.

"Frederick!" Jake asked shocked.

"Are you okay?" the wolf asked.

At that moment Trixie and Spud arrived them and looked shocked at Frederick.

"Oh, my gosh! What happend with you, Frederick?" Spud asked.

"Well, Pandarus knowed that I'm a human, so what happens if some other creature walk threw his doors. And when I saw how you disappeared... I knowed that I have to fight with Pandarus." Frederick said, still as wolf.

"You saved us!" Trixie said and start to fondle Frederick's fur.

"Yeah... But how I transform back?" Frederick asked and realized that his parents stood, with wide opened eyes behind him. "O... Hi mom, hi dad!"

"O.... my... gosh... my son is a dog!" Mr. Buttersleeves said before both fall down unconscious.

"They react better than I thaught!" Frederick said.

"Yes, but they have to wake up as soon as possible!" Jake said during they start to carry them out of the hideout.. "Pandarus planed something. It have something to do with a company! He told it your parents but they were voiceless."

"Yes, and we think that it's nothing good!" Trixie said.

* * *

Miles away, a big van stopped at a red traffic light. Officer Morton sat with the mind-control-nail in his neck in it. Now it was 4.30 am! In three hours and 30 minutes this truck will explode under a 140 metres tall building, full of inoncent people.

"I do it master!" the policeman said. But in his mind he cried for help. _"What do I do here? I'm going to kill me and thousands of people! I can't controll me! Help! Help me!"_

When the light changed to green, the big truck drove further threw the darkness and arrived the highway to New York. Now he was directly on the way to the city.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 9**_

I hope you enjoy, and understand the story. Let me know. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

During they walked down to the hotel, everybody looked, still shocked, on Frederick who carried his senseless parents on his back. Jake was shocked, but also very impressed. Without Frederick's help, the bomb exploded and killed above two-hundred people.

"There!" Frederick said and presented a heap of metal-debris in the snow. "Here was it! I could hear it and... I bite the mashine!"

"Was that really necessary... i mean you!" Jake asked.

"I don't know! I thaught, when Pandarus see me he will kill you! And than..." Frederick explained.

"I understand!" Spud said. "And now you are a giant talking dog!"

"DOG!"

"Sorry! I mean... awww... sorry but you look so strange..." Spud said.

When they arrived the hotel, a big black smoke cloud came out threw the windows near the back door. The fire inside the hotel became more dangerous. All people leaved the hotel. They where alone when they met the two brothers in the room at the other side of the building. Far away from the fire.

"Nice fur!" Jacob said.

"Thank you! But how I transform back! That you didn't told me!" Frederick said and sat down on the ground. "Well, doctor, how are my parents?"

Trixie looked at the both unconscious people on the bed and smiled.

"They are just under shock!" she said. "But we need something to wake up them."

"I think I should say my parents the truth!" Jacob said and everybody looked at him. "I mean that seriously. They should know why I leave one time per month the house for a whole night. Full moon! That's the only night I, ...aah... we... can't control it. And can't speak."

"And you couldn't mention that before you bite me!" Frederick said.

"May you discuss this later! Pandarus told something above a company! And you know Pandarus. That means nothing good..." Jake said and looked worried at Frederick's parents.

* * *

Jonathan Long parked his car near the Grand Central Station and walked threw the big empty building. It was almost 5am now. Fortunately, the weather got better. After a few minutes he saw the his father-in-law, the concil and the bosnian-dragon with his friends arriving.

"Daughters's husband... there you are?" Lao Shi said. "Great! Where is this conference-room we can use?"

"I will show you! By the way, the weather got better!"

"Yes, fortunatelly one good message! Did Jake call? We still have no contact with him!" Lao Shi told.

During they walked threw the building, everybody could see that the weather got much better than everybody first thaught. The concilours decided to fly behind them, during Lao Shi the bosnian-dragon and his both friends drove with Jonathan.

"And it's really safe there?"

"Yes, the whole level is empty! My company is one level deeper. And there is energy and running water if you need." Jonathan told and pointed at his workplace when they arrived it.

"Is the building next to it new?" the old dragon asked.

"Yes, the new headquarter of a big insurance-company. The tallest building in this block. 140 metres tall. They expand very much in East-Europe in the last time. Croatia, Romania, Bosnia..."

* * *

Trixie hold the bottle with smelling salts under the noses of Frederick's parents. Frederick, who still tried to transform back, saw his parents wake up and start to scream when they saw the werewolf's and Jake.

"Mom, dad,... calm down, please! I can explain..." Frederick said, but his parents still screamed. Than after a few seconds, he succeeded to transform back and stood now, back in his human form in front of his parents.

"F... F... Fre... Frederick! How did you did that? And what's that?" his father asked and pointed on Jacob.

"_O my gosh, my son is a hairy monster who have to eat humans! Please, don't eat someone, I buy you meat, many meat!_" his mother cried in bosnian.

"_I don't eat humans!_" Frederick said. "But meat would not bad!"

"You!" Mr. Buttersleeves said and pointed at Jake. "That's all your fault!"

"Please, Mr. Buttersleeves, I have nothing to do with it! But that's not important now! What told Pandarus above the company?" Jake asked.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! He plans a attack on my new employer. He didn't told very much. But it have to do with a bomb or something else." Mr. Buttersleeves explained and everyone was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Frederick asked him.

"Yes, he said that this company bought the most of his old shares after he 'offically died'. And that his new bondsman is on the way thier." he told further. "But I can't say you where he plans his attack!"

"Why?" Jake asked confused.

"Because, my new company has 3 buildings, just in Manhattan. And 16 little offices in the New York-County. I can't say you where it will happen and how! The only thing he said was: You remember the 11th September 2001!"

"Oh no! Where are this buildings?" Jake asked.

* * *

Officer Morton could already see the lights of New York when he drove above the highway. He couldn't stop it. He knowed what he do but he couldn't control himself. He tried everything, but he still drove.

_"In less than 3 hours, this thing will explode and kill all this people! What did he said... a dragon or something else? I hope this thing will find me and stop me!" _his mind said.

* * *

"Here, here and here!" Mr. Buttersleeves said and draw with a pencil three crosses on a map of Manhattan. "But this one is the newest and tallest!"

"Okay, did he said a time?" Jake asked.

"He said 8am, but I'm not sure! At that time the building is not full!"

During they talked Frederick smelled something. His mother who still gazed him asked what happend. But Frederick said nothing, he stood up walked to the door and opened it. At that moment everyone could see that the corridor was full of smoke. The fire was closer than they thaught.

"Jake, we should gone!" Frederick said.

"Yes!" Jake said and looked outside.

At the end of the corridor he could see some flames near the stairs. They couldn't leave the building on this way. And they where in the 3rd floor. Jake walked back into the room and knocked against the wall.

"Yes, that could work!" he said and transformed. Than he start to kick against the wall near the window. Frederick also transformed and start to hit the wall, too. The still shocked Buttersleeves looked at the werewolf-son and almost became senselessly again. After a minute maybe, the wall gone brocken and a big hole was there now.

"We have to jump!" Frederick said to his parents and sit down on the ground. "Sit down on me!"

"What! But..."

"Mom, dad... sit down on my back, or you will suffocate or burn!" Frederick said and his scared parents start to sit down on him. Jacob's brother also sit down on Frederick's back, during Jake took the injured Jacob who hold his backback in his mouth. Trixie and Spud climbed on Jakes back and he start to fly out threw the big hole in the wall.

Frederick walked a few steps back and jumped. The didn't react on the screaming of his three passengers during they fall down into the deep snow. When they arrived, all three jumped down and start to laugh.

"I have to agree that that was funny!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said.

Frederick shaked the snow from his body and slowly transformed back. At that time faster than before. At the same time Jake layed the other werewolf on the ground and everyone could see how he slowly transformed back. Everyone was relieved. After a few seconds Jacob become a human again. Frederick looked on the around 15 or 16 years old boy who layed with closed eyes in the snow.

Jake took him again and carried him to a little shack he saw near the hotel. Inside the shack was a bed where he layed down him and looked on the Buttersleeves.

"Okay, keep an eye on the both boys or call for help!" Jake said to them. "And we try to stop his new bondsman: Officer Morton!"

"I knowed it! I recognized his voice!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said.

"Jake you will need help in the city." Frederick said but his parents became a little angrilly.

"O... wait... you stay here! We have to talk about your thing!" Mr. Buttersleeves said.

Frederick angrilly growl on his father who got afraid.

"That's not a thing!" he said to his father and walked to Jake.

"You can help me!" Jacob said when he woke up again and searched something in his backpack. When he found a photo he gived it Frederick's mom. "That are my parents! If you see them, tell them that I'm okay. And that I have to tell them something!" the tired Jacob said and fell asleep again.

"Okay!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said and all, instead of the two brothers leaved the shack.

"Okay, we go to New York! Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves, you leave this valley, the way is free. And don't worry we will stop him!" Jake said and transformed. "And by the way... you tell nobody, what happend here!"

Both looked on thier son and agreed. Before Frederick also sat down on Jake's back he embraced his parents.

"I'm so sorry, but..." he wanted to say.

"Shhh... it's okay!" his mother said. "You did the right! On the island, months ago, too. We know what happend!"

Frederick jumped on Jake's back and he start to fly away. All looked back on the both humans. And than on the burning and damaged hotel. They increased into the dark sky and could see the first light's of New York...

* * *

Frederick's parents start to leave the valley above the avalanche-hill and the fortunately intact bridge. The town was around one and a half mile away. But there was the next place where they could find help. During they ran, they could see how the light's in the town switched on. The energy was back. And along the street they could see the light's of a driving car. They winked and luckily the driver saw them.

"Hello, we need your help!" Mr. Buttersleeves said when a man and a woman leaved the car. Mrs. Buttersleeves was surprised when she saw that there were the both people on the photo.

"Hey, we have to go to the ski-resort there! We miss two of our sons! And nobody of the people who arrived the town saw him." the man said.

"I saw him!" Frederick's mom said. "He said that I have to say you, that he is okay and that he have to tell you something!"

"We know what he want to tell us!" the woman said and took a piece of paper from the car. "Did you see this teenagers? If you know them and our son, we know who, or what our son is. We hope that these three could help him!"

The piece of paper, was a photo of Jake, Trixie and Spud from a magazine. Under the photo was a article above the 'Humans who know us'. Frederick's parents knowed that these two people had to know the truth and that they could tell them what happens.

"These three teenagers are on the way to New York! To prevent a much bigger disaster!"

* * *

The dragon's-concil and the others stood in a big empty room in the building Jonathan works. Threw the windows they could see that the clouds on the sky disappeared.

"I hope it also, stopped snow in this valley!" concilour Kulde said.

"Is it normal, in your contry that the weather changes so fast?" the bosnian-dragon asked threw the microphone.

"No!" Jonathan said. "That's very strange! ... Okay, I leave you alone! Good luck!"

Jonathan leaved the level and walked down the stairs to his workplace, because there the elevator was running. When he arrived it and the doors opened, he was shocked. His boss, Mr. Lockjelly, stand in the elevator and stared at him.

"Jonathan!? You here? On this time?" Mr. Lockjelly asked confused.

"Ohh... emm... yes!" Jonathan had to improvise now. "Yes,... I'm here because... a new client, who I get for our company, wants a meeting today... and I came here earlier to prepare everything...!" Jonathan lied.

"Well... that's good!" Lockjelly said. "When you are here... you can go and get a coffee for me! And than start to work!"

After Lockjelly disappeared in his office, Jonathan start to annoy. He didn't sleeped, it was just 5.30am. 'What will happen next?' he thaught.

* * *

In the building, next to them, a security-guard made his control, when someone called him on his mobile. When the man took the call he start to fall into a trance.

"It's time!" a voice said threw the phone.

The security-guard walked, with the bondsman nail in is left leg, down the stairs to the parking garage.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10**_

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Jake became tired. He was not habitual to fly with three passengers. And in the cold air it was too difficult to fly.

"Are you okay?" Spud asked. "You look really bad dude!"

"Sorry, I need a break!" Jake said and landed near a highway in the deep snow. "Sorry but, normally I fly just with two or less people on my back."

Trixie took a bottle with water from her backpack and Jake drunk almost the whole bottle. On a highway sign near them, he could see that they were 60 miles away from New York. And it was 5.45am. They had around 2 hours before it will happen.

"60 Miles! We have to hurry!" Jake said and transformed into a dragon again.

"Before we fly, maybe we should try to call again." Frederick said. "I mean this place is far away from Pandarus 'area'!"

"Yes, your right!" Jake said and took his mobile. "Awww maan... I have no net here!"

The others also not. But a few metres away they could see a petrol-station, next to the highway. When the walked closer to it they could see a phone both outside the shop.

"Does anyone have tokens?" Jake asked.

"I have a few! Who knows the number of Draco's Island?" Trixie asked.

"No! But let's try to call gramps!" Jake said and called.

"Hello, this is the mailbox from...!" a voice said and Jake hang off.

"Mailbox!" Jake said angrilly. "And gramps doesn't know what a mailbox is! I try it at home!"

But after a few seconds Jake could hear the words from thier answering machine. "Also, nothing! But who we can call without that they will find out all."

"Let me call! I have a idea!... I don't need tokens." Frederick said and take the phone.

"Who you call?" everyone asked confused.

"911!" Frederick said. "Trust me! I have an idea."

* * *

At the same time, Frederick's parents walked with the parents of Jacob and his brother threw the valley, to the shack. When the both worried people saw the burning building they where afraid. After they arrived the shack, the both people entered it. The Buttersleeves heared them cry happily. After a few minutes they leaved with thier sons the shack and all start to walk to the car.

"Oh... my son... it's no problem that you are a dog!" the mother said.

"Don't tell him dog!" the brother said.

"Hey,... you told something above a much bigger disaster! What will happen?" the father asked.

"The man who is liable for that all, plans a big terrorisim-attack in Manhattan!" Mr. Buttersleeves explained. "Does you cell-phone work?"

"No! And all normal phones in our town also don't work! There is no chance to communicate... but... maybe... yes it could work!" the mother told and all walked further.

* * *

"...yes, it smelled like gas... this truck is dangerous I know it! But I really can't tell you the model, the color or something else above the truck. But I saw the driver..." Frederick told into the phone. Jake and his friends listened the story. "...yes, okay... thank you..." Frederick said. "They didn't believe me!"

"What?!" Jake shouted. "Okay, than we should fly first to the shop, maybe we can contact the others from there."

Jake transformed again and everybody climbed on his back. When he start to fly they could see the snowploughs on the highway. The most strees were free now. Officer Morton will arrive the city in just a few minutes.

"What dou you think where he is?" Jake asked his passengers.

"No. But is there not this golden thing, with that you can find other persons?" Spud asked.

"Yes, you're right! Let's go to gramps shop!" Jake said.

* * *

Jonathan leaved the building again and practiced the fairytale he have to tell his boss when the new clients will don't come.

"...sorry, boss, but this new clients called and told that they can't come because the weather is too bad... no that he will never believe..." he said to himself when he entered the underground car park of thier building.

The underground car park was 3 levels deep and was build under thier building and the towers next to them. When he arrived his car he saw the security-guard walking threw the garage. Jonathan greeted but the man didn't answered. When he stoped and turned, Jonathan saw how the man opened a electricity-box and start to cut the cables.

"What? Why does he do that?" Jonathan asked himself and could see the nail in the leg of the man. "O my gosh!"

When he start to sneak away, he could feel a hard punch on his head and all became black.

* * *

The Buttersleeves sat in the van of Jacob's parents and all drove to the little town in the valley. The injured boys were happy to be home again.

"And this evil wizard controlled you?" the mother asked.

"Yes, somewhere he knowed me! And awww.... that hurts!" Jacob said when his father stoped the car in front of a thier house.

"Don't worry we are at home!" the father said and everyone leaved the car. "Your brothers and sisters are sleeping, go to bed. But quiet. Maybe they should not know that thier brother is a werewolf."

When the man switched on the light they saw 5 boys and 3 girls waiting in the living room and start to scream.

"You are a dog?" they all asked.

"Awww..." was the only thing Jacob said.

"Okay, you explain them what happend... and we show you what we meaned!" Jacob's father said and the Buttersleeves followed them to the basement.

On the table was a old radio standing. From the military, maybe.

"That was a present from my father. From the 50s. It's still working. Sometimes I can hear the air-traffic-controller in LaGuardia. Maybe you can arrive a police-station or someone else." he explained and switched it on.

"Thank you!... Hello... hello... can anyone hear me..."

* * *

Far away in a apartment-building in the Bronx, a man woke up when he heared a voice in his radio.

"... Hello... hello... we need help!" the voice said.

"Yes, I can hear you!" the man said and start to write down what happend. "O my gosh! Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it will happen on 8am, maybe later!" Mr. Buttersleeves said threw the radio.

The man looked at the clock. It was 6.15am now. To less time to find out where this bomb will explode.

"Okay, I call the police!"

* * *

"Uhgg... that feels very strange!" Frederick told. "I mean, that feeling that I am a 'dog'!"

"I can't belive that you are a werewolf now!" Jake said. "Just a few hours ago the concil told me that you are allowed to be a human-supporter and now..."

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked confused.

"Well... because you helped me very well on the island... the concil said that I can tell you the truth, because you forgot everything, and that you can make the same job like Trixie and Spud." Jake told.

"Do you mean, I would wear that strange fire-fighter-suits?"

Trixie annoyed again. She forgot totally that she weared a uniform since hours.

"Thank you, Frederick!" she said.

"May we talk later above that? Look there is New York." Spud said and pointed on the city.

When they flew above the Bronx, they could see that the city slowly woke up. The people start to go to thier work. And the traffic became more. Trixie took her cell-phone, but there was still no net.

"That's strange! Like our phones are all broken!" she said and layed it back.

During Jake began to land, Spud saw a little place with fur in Frederick neck.

"Emm... Frederick, you have there something!"

"Aww..." Frederick annoyed. "Jacob have to tell me later, how I control it totally."

"I also had to learn it!" Jake told when they land behind the shop and transformed.

Everyone entered the shop and all where surprised. The door was unlocked, and the light was on.

"Gramps?" Jake yelled. "Are you there?"

"HANDS UP!" someone shouted and than someone shoot with a gun. All where afraid when the person shoot a second time, and all took thier hands up. A few seconds later Brad entered the room, with his fathers gun in his hands.

"Brad?!" everyone said shocked.

"Shut up! Where is my father you monsters?" Brad asked angrilly. "And don't lie to me, I have 4 bullets in this thing, enough for you all."

"Brad... take the gun away!" Jake said. "We don't know where your father is!"

"Really... and where is he? Since he told me that you are a monster and that you all have to do something with that... by the way, nice clouthes,... he disapeared. I found that documents and photos in his cupboard. Why you? Why did you have so much luck to get this powers?" Brad asked and hold the gun on Jake's head.

"It's a family thing!" Jake said short. "Take the gun away! We will bring you to your father!"

"Tell me where he is and what happend!" Brad shouted.

"Okay, I tell you all... your father was attacked by a evil wizard, now he is the bondsman of him, than your father helped him with some bomb-explosions in the mountains, and now he is on the way here to destroy a tall building with thousands of people in it."

"Do you really think, that I will believe that..." Brad said before Frederick interrupted him by a angrilly growl. "...ohhh... let me guess, you are a flying monster and he is your dog... hahaha..." Brad laughed above Frederick.

In that moment, Frederick became more angrilly on Brad than ever before. All this years of mobbing and humiliation... Frederick start to growl and to bark Brad. A few seconds later Frederick transformed and stood now as werewolf in front of the afraid Brad.

Brad shouted. Than he lift the gun to shot, but Frederick hit the hand and the gun flew away. Jake saw bloody scratches on Brads hand and arm. He start to run away, but Frederick attacked him again. Brad smashed hardly against a wall. Jake and his friends start to become afraid. Spud took the gun, which was laying under the table and start to hold it on Brad, who was laying injured on the ground.

Frederick still walked closer to the shouting Brad, who was full of bloody scratches and bruises. Jake transformed and hold his arms around Frederick.

"No... calm down!" Jake shouted. "Calm down! We know what he did to you! But he is not worth it!"

Frederick slowly calm down. But he still growl on Brad. The injured Brad stoped shouting when he saw that the attack was over. But still afraid when he saw a wolf who was bigger than him and a tall red dragon. He looked on Frederick's big teeths and saw his mirror image in the big brown eyes.

"Okay... all okay..." Jake talked further when Frederick walked a few steps away.

"I hate you, you stupid, selfish a..." Frederick said when he turned but than Trixie interrupted him.

"Calm down!" she said and start to handcuff the injured Brad on a chair. "Jakey, take that thing we need and than we have to go!"

"Oh yes right,... we delete your memory later!" Jake said to thier prisoner.

Frederick, who transformed back, was for a few moment alone with Brad. He turned to him and start to talk: "Brad... I will move away in a few weeks, so we will don't meet in future! But before I go, I have a hint for you: Be careful, with the people you torture!"

Frederick leaved the room. Brad, who was alone became senseless.

"Was that really necessary?" Jake asked a little angrilly.

"You know him!" Frederick said.

"O... yes,... I understand! Okay, let's go and stop his father!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 11**_

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

The Buttersleeves were glad, when they were sure that someone can call the police. They walked upstairs and saw the boys and girls in the living-room. All listened the story of thier werewolf-brother and stare at him.

"Thank you for your help!" Mr. Buttersleeves said. "Is there any chance to leave the town?"

"No," the mother said. "...there were many avalanches around the town. The most roads are blocked!"

"We should try to find a way back to New York!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said.

"Mom!" Jacob's oldest brother yelled when he walked to them. "Mom... Jacob is very hardly injured! We should call a doctor! But he said he only want to see his magical-doctor and he said a number... Who should I call? And is the phone running?"

"I don't know! Try it! Call his one! Our one can't help him! When you call him... ask him 'what' he is!" the father said and hold his head. "I still can't believe that my son is a d... no... werewolf! I mean... I saw that he can control it, but..."

"Don't worry! Our one, can control it, too!" Frederick's mom told. "Your son bite him!"

"Is that true?" both asked thier son who layed on the couch.

"He said that I should do it... because... I don't know why! Ask him! Aww..." Jacob told and start to cry from his pain. "Awww... that hurts!"

"Don't worry, I call your 'doctor'! And you stop to stare on your brother. It's not important now that he is a d... werewolf."

The most of the children in the room still looked on thier brother.

"Stop, to stare on me... or I will eat you!" Jacob said and everybody start to run away.

* * *

"Awww... what happend?" Jonathan said when he woke up.

He was bind on a pillar. Threw the darkness, he could see two people sitting in a big delivery-van. One of them was the security-guard and the other person was wearing a policeman-uniform.

"Hey what's going on here?" he shouted to the both people.

"I have to do it!" the mens in the uniforms said. "Master! Master!"

Jonathan was confused. Pandarus hideout was somewhere in the mountains. Why are his bondsmans here in New York? And what was in the truck? When the door of the truck opened, Jonathan recognized the other man... it was Brad Morton's dad.

"You! Now I know why your son is so depraved!" Jonathan said.

The officer said nothing. Jonathan saw the little nail in the neck of the officer but he couldn't move. A few seconds later the officer shaked his head and start to cry a few words: "...help... help me..." But than he returned to his old situation and walk away.

* * *

Jake stood on the roof of the electronic-shop and switched on the magical-compass. After a few seconds they had to see that it didn't worked.

"Awww... maaan... we need something from Brad's dad to find him." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked confused.

"Well, something we look for! Or something he wear!"

"Like this thing!" Frederick said and presented a bondsman-nail. "This is Jacob's one! I forgot it that it was in my pocket. Brad's dad have the same!"

"Yes, you're right!" Jake said and hold the nail above the compass.

A few seconds later, the compass pointed on some high buildings near the park.

"What's there?"

"There is the tallest and newest!" Spud, who had the map, said.

A few seconds later they could hear police-sirens. Something happend. Than they saw the police cars racing to the place, the compass showed.

"The police! Who called them?" Trixie asked. "Did they believe you after all? Or what's going on?"

"I don't know! But we have to hurry. If someone of this police-officers see Brad's dad, or this magical-stuff... I can't imagine what will happen." Jake said and transformed.

"Hey, Jake, is the building next to it not the building where your father works?" Spud asked.

"Yes, but... o my gosh! DAD..."

* * *

Jonathan could feel that something terrible will happen. But what? His father-in-law and some other dragons where just 10 floors above them.

* * *

"Jake, are we to heavy for you?" Trixie asked before they start.

Jake said nothing, but everyone knowed that it was true. Spud walked a few steps away.

"Where are you go?" Jake asked him.

"Where is your grandfather's computer? Maybe, I find some construction-plans of the buildings." Spud said.

"Yes, that would be good. So we can find out where the most important places are. Take this thing..." Jake said and took a walkie-talkie from a backpack. "...if our cell-phones still not work."

"Okay!" Spud said and ran down to shop, during Jake fly with Trixie and Frederick away.

* * *

A few minutes after thier call, when all where surprised that the phone worked again, a flying ambulance car land in the garden behind the house. The whole family and the Buttersleeves where very impressed. A few seconds later a doctor and two paramedics leaved the old vehicle and entered the house. The Buttersleeves where shocked when they saw the doctor.

"You!" both said.

"Yes," the vampire doctor said. "...how is your son?"

During the doctor looked for Jacob's injuries, the Buttersleeves tried to call again. But the phone still not worked.

"How was it possible, that we could call you?" Mrs. Buttersleeves asked.

"Well, you called a number in the magical-world!" the vampire explained.

After a few minutes the paramedics start to carry Jacob into the car.

"If someone want to come with, we have place for all!" one of the paramedics said. During the whole family start to sit into the ambulance car, which was inside 10 times bigger than outside, the both parents start to ask.

"Where you know this doctor?" the mother of Jacob asked.

"It's a long story and we don't know the half!" the said and also entered the ambulance-car.

A few seconds later the vehicle start to fly away.

"Hey, when we arrive... we have to go to New York!" Mr. Buttersleeves said.

"Why?" the doctor asked.

The Buttersleeves told everyone in the car what happend, where the dragon is, and what Pandarus planed.

"Oh, my gosh! FASTER!" he shouted to the driver.

* * *

Jake could see all the police-cars which blocked the streets. The sun start to rise. They had less time. But the most important thing was, to arrive the buildings without to be viewed by the police.

"Jake... do you hear me?" Spud's voice asked threw the walkie talkie.

Trixie took the walkie talkie and hold it so that all can hear. "We hear you!"

"Jake, I found out that the underground-parking-garage, under the building is serve all buildings in this block." he explained.

"What do you mean with that! This underground-garage is under all buildings in this area?"

"Yes, if the bomb explodes there, all buildings over the garage will be destroyed, too."

"Oh...no... okay Spud, keep an eye on Brad! And contact us if you find out more." Trixie said.

"That's all my fault!" Frederick said. "If I denounce Brad's dad earlier, he would't do this!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused.

Frederick start to tell the story: "I remember that I told you the story when Brad pushed me down a stair in the park years ago, right?"

"Yes, you told that both arms where broken." Jake remembered.

"It wasn't Brad! It was his father! Short time before, I could hear how he extort a woman, a thief, to give him the half money she stole that day. Or she will be arrested. I ran away, I was in panic. A corrupt policeman... I think he saw me and thaught that I heared everything. So he followed me. On that stair, I met Brad, who stopped me and start to insult me. A few seconds later his father arrived us and pushed me down the stair. When I layed unjured on the ground, I could hear him say: 'Brad, if they ask you, that was a accident!'. Than they walk away. Than he came back, maybe ten minutes later, saw that I was alive and said: If you ever tell someone that, I will kill you and your family!. Than he called the ambulance."

"Oh my gosh!" Jake said and start to imagine what happend. "And Brad?"

"My parent's gone to the police and told them that they think that it was Brad. I was afraid. At that time I didn't know that it was Brad's father. I found out it maybe, 3 or 4 weeks ago, when I saw them walking threw the park."

"But at that time, you told me the story for the first time, you drunk a truth-potion, and you said that it was Brad!" Jake asked confused.

"Yes, the woman told him Brad. And I never found out his family-name. Maybe because that I ever thaught that it was Brad who pushed me down." Frederick told when they arrived the roof of the building.

Jake looked around. The building where his father work, was around 10 floors lower. But he saw lights all over the block. Everywhere, innoncent humans.

"Let's go down! And find him!" Jake said.

All entered the building threw the roof-entrace and start to ran down the stairs.

* * *

Fu Dog walked between the concilours and the other people when he stoped and looked out threw the window to the other building.

"Is there something?" LaoShi asked.

Fu looked on a group of little windows where the stairwell was. For a short moment, he thaught that he could see, Trixie walking down the stairs.

"No, I think nothing!" he said and walk back to the others.

Concilour Kukulkan stood on a big wooden mashine with a keyboard.

"I hope this old thing works. In a few minutes we know where the American-Dragon is now!"

"_How does it works?_" one of the humans asked in his language.

"Please what?"

"Oh... sorry..." the boy said and took the microphone. "How does it works?"

"I type here the name of the person, I look for. And than his cell-phone number! Than, this mashine calculate where his mobile is. And we have him. But I needs a few time."

* * *

"We have no time!" Jake shouted during they ran down the stairs.

The elevators don't worked. Someone cut the cables or else. In that moment, they had to be around 2 or 3 hundred people in this building now. They had to prevent that someone will be injured.

"All this people should leave the building!" Frederick said when he saw threw the window, that more and more people entered the building.

"But how!" Jake asked.

"On that way!" Trixie said and switched on the fire-alert on the wall next to her.

A loud siren filled the air. Than a electronic voice said: This is a emergency, leave the building...

"I hope that Brad's dad don't hear that!" Frederick said.

* * *

In the garage, red lights switched on. Jonathan knowed that that means fire-alert. The both hypnotized mens didn't moved. Than the security-guard leaved the front seat and walked to the back door. When he opened it, Jonathan was shocked.

Inside the van, was around one ton of explosive-material. Each bag, was conected with cables and a big electronic-switch. On a big piece of paper, Jonathan saw a list:

SZENARIOS: red (fire alert), blue (police arrives), yellow (car breakdown), green (all is okay).

The guard lift his hand and said: "Fire alert, master!" and pressed a big red button.

Than a display switched on and Jonathan saw that the bomb was activated. A electronic-voice said: "Detonation in T minus 5 minutes!"

"HEEEELLLPPP!!!" Jonathan shouted but nobody could hear him.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 12**_

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Jake and Trixie became tired during they ran down the stairs. Just Frederick was still full activ. When they arrived the 10th floor, Spud's voice appeared.

"Jake, please answer! Bad news... I hacked into the security-cameras... Brad's dad arrived!" he explained.

"What! Where is he?" Jake asked shocked.

"In the deepest parking level! A white delivery-truck! But he is not alone, there is another man. And your father!"

"Dad is there!?"

"Yes, he is bind on a pillow. You should hurry, the bomb is activated." Spud said. "But the good massage is that I hacked into the security-computer of the building... all doors to the parking-area are locked. Instead of one for you... so the fire-brigade will not see you, if they enter the parking area."

"Good work!" Jake said and all ran further.

Frederick, who was the only one who was not tired, looked on Jake and Trixie. He decided to help them.

"Stop, let me walk for you!" Frederick said and transformed slowly.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked before she and Jake were grabled by the werewolf and sat now on his back.

Frederick start to ran down the stairs, much faster than before. Jake and Trixie screamed when they ride on the big wolf down threw the stairwell.

"Awww.... Frederick, that's cool!" Trixie shouted.

* * *

"What's going on there?" concilour Andam asked, when he looked outside.

On the street were around two-hundred people, the most of them very nervously. A few seconds later, the fire-brigade and the police arrived. The whole concil, Fu Dog and the others looked down worried. What happend there? A few seconds later, the mashine, concilour Kukulkan worked, start to beep. The concilours where shocked when they saw on the paper, that Jake was just a few metres away...

* * *

Jake, Trixie and Frederick arrived the open door and opened it carefully. In the big, empty area they could just see the truck and a few other cars. Jake saw his fathers car standing far away.

"O my gosh... What did he do here, so early? He hates his work!" Jake asked himself.

Over them, they could hear the people running down the stairs. They had to be careful.

"Trixie, you stay here and lock the door. Frederick, you could help me and bring my father out of here. And I will look on that bomb." Jake said and both agreed.

"NO, NO, NO..." Jake heared his father shouting. "That's not you... he control you!"

Jonathan shouted on the both people who stood in front of the truck and waited for the explosion.

"Detonation in T minus 4 minutes!" the electronic voice said.

Jake who heared all, was shocked. In just four minutes, the bomb explodes. Jake transformed and start to fly to the both man who start to shoot on him. But Jake could arrive them and hit both to the ground. With a loud growl, officer Morton hit with his fist into Jake's stomach. Jake smashed to the celling and fall down to the ground.

"Owch... he is strong!" he said when he stand up again.

Frederick, carefully sneaked to the pillow, Jonathan was.

"Hey, he found you!" Jonathan said. "The bomb... it will explode!"

"Don't worry! Jake will safe us!" Frederick said and transformed.

"Oh my gosh!" Jonathan said under shock when he saw Frederick transforming. "You are a dog?"

Frederick didn't answered. He bite on the ropes and escaped Jonathan who ran to the truck and looked on the bomb.

"Go out of here!" Frederick shouted on him.

"And that thing..." Jonathan said and start to look on the cables. Frederick grabled him and start to pull him to the door...

Jake tried to catch the nail in the neck of officer Morton, but the hypnotized man pushed him away. Jake smashed against the wall and looked on the both armed mens who walked to him. The security-guard start to shake his head. But than he walked further to Jake. Jake saw the nail in his left leg and tried to arrive it with his tail. Than it worked. Jake hold the nail of the security-guard in his tail, during the man fall down senselessly.

Officer Morton turned to see the other man laying on the ground. In that moment Jake stood up and smashed officer Morton with his tail threw the air. The police-officer stood pu very fast and start to shoot. But maybe a second later Frederick appeared and attacked the police officer. Morton shooted, and hit Frederick, who smashed the evil man down to the ground. Jake saw the bondsman nail breaking into two parts, and the officer fall asleep. Trixie and Jake's dad entered the scene again and saw what happend. Frederick layed injured next to the unconscious officer.

"Detonation in T minus 30 seconds!" the voice said and a loud peep filled the air.

Jake ran to the truck during Trixie looked for Frederick. Jake saw on the clock: 24 seconds, 23... 22... What should he do? He looked on all the cables and switches and bags full with explosive. Jake opened the box and saw two cables inside.

"TEN... NINE... EIGHT..."

"Okay, blue or red..." Jake asked himself. "I try my coulour!" he decided and ripped out the red cable. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the clock stopped. 2 seconds before the detonation. Jake start to laugh, it was over... they are safe now... but than he saw the injured Frederick laying in a pool of blood.

"FREDERICK!" he shouted and run to him.

Trixie was holding a towel on the wound. And Jonathan was holding Frederick's head.

"J... J... Jake!" Frederick stuttered. "What's with the bomb?"

"Oh my gosh, Frederick! I'm so sorry we will help you! All will become good again. I swear you!" Jake said.

Frederick lost a much of blood. The bullet was still in his body. A few seconds later the concil and the others arrived in the garage and saw what happend.

"HELP US!" Jake shouted.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Who is that?" concilour Omnia asked when she start to give first aid.

"Frederick!" Jake said and everybody start to stare shocked.

"_Frederick! But how that happend?_" all bosnians asked at the same time.

Concilour Omnia was looking for something in her bag. "Don't worry. Ferderick, you will survive..." she said and grabbeled a little bottle with a red cross on it from her pocked. "Drink that!" she said and filled the white substance into Frederick's open mouth.

A few seconds later, everybody saw the bullet comming out threw the wound, and the blood running back into Frederick's body. Allmost everybody turned his face away, because it was very ugly. But than the wound closed, and Frederick start to transform back slowly. When he opened his eyes, he start to laugh... and everybody start to cheer.

"It's over!" Frederick said. "It's over..."

* * *

Frederick was very weak when they leaved the elevator and start to go back to the empty level.

"_Now you are the same like me! I hope you enjoy it!_" the bosnian dragon said to Frederick.

"_I feels very strange, I hope I will accustom it._" he answered.

"Could someone give them the microphone? I don't understand anything!" Trixie annoyed.

"Later... By the way... your old doctor called, I don't know why, but he told me that Jacob is okay and now in a hospital in the magical-world. Who is he?" Lao Shi asked.

"He bite me! I explain that later! What's with my parents?"

"On the way here. And now go up before someone will see us!" Lao Shi said and they start to walk up the stair to the empty level.

When Jonathan was alone with the concilours he remembered the bomb in the underground parking,

"Concilours, wait! What's with the bomb?"

"Don't worry! We called with the other boy, ...Spudinski, I think... he will look that nobody will enter that area before we send that thing to a safe place." Kulde explained. "Who is that man?"

"Who?" Jonathan asked before he could hear the angry voice of his boss.

"JONATHAN... Where is my coffee? And who are that people, in the strange clouthes!" Lockjelly asked.

"A.... t... that are... the new clients!" he lied_. __"Help me!"_

"Oh... sorry! Nice clouthes!" Lockjelly said and walk back ashamed.

"Who is that?" Kulde asked again.

"My boss... a evil man! One night, I dreamed that he wanted to kill me by a plane accident..." Jonathan told. "...but Jake safed me when I was in coma and send Lockjelly to prison! But than I woke up..."

* * *

The winter was gone and it was sunny, when Jake, Trixie and Spud helped the Buttersleeves to carry thier stuff down to the moving-truck. 6 weeks passed and the day was coming Frederick moved away.

"Well, that was the last!" Frederick said and closed the door of the truck. "Well, it's time!"

"Yes, I can't belive it... you know our secret, are a werewolf and you move away. To the other side of the ocean." Jake said and tap on Frederick's shoulder. "You have now a secret! Keep it!"

"Of course! Just my parents, you Jacob and his family know it...! I should be careful!"

"Yes,... hey is that not..." Spud said and pointed on a van which hold in front of them.

Jacob leaved the van with his parents and his oldest brother. Frederick was happy to see him.

"Hi! What do you do here?" Frederick asked.

"Did you really thaught that I let my student go without to say Goodbye!" Jacob said.

During the last weeks, Frederick and Jacob met every weekend. Frederick can now totally control his abilities. Just in the full-moon night he couldn't control it and spend the whole night in his room.

"Hey and remember, don't bite, but snuffle is allowed." Jacob explained during his parents greeted Frederick's.

"And to you we wanted to say: Thank you!" Jacob's dad said to Jake. "Without you our son would be dead."

"It was not just me! I had much help!" Jake said and pointed on Frederick, Trixie and Spud. "By the way, how do you feel about that your son is a wolf?"

"Well, to say the truth..." the mother said. "...we are afraid. But our other children say that he is cool and ask him the whole day: May I ride on you?" and all had to laugh.

"Hey, what happend with that policeman you told? the father asked now. "There was nothing in the news, and we didn't heared something!"

"That's because, we delete his memory! And also the memory of his son, the security-guard and all other people who had contact with that van. And the fire-brigade thinks that the alert in the building, was a stupid joke." Jake explained. "And now this policeman is in prison because they found out that he extort money from criminals for years. Well, it explains why Brad is, I mean was so rich!"

"And how did they found out it?" the mother asked and saw Frederick's parents smilling. "You!"

"Brad deserve it!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said.

"Yes, right honey... o it's late... we have to hurry."

The Buttersleeves start to say goodbye to all. Frederick embraced all and sat into the van.

"Hey," Frederick start to ask. "What does I have to do, when I'm on a public-place and start to transform?"

"Than you can just do one thing: run!" Jacob explained ans smiled.

All start to wink when Frederick and his parents start to drive away. Jake looked satisfied on his friends and all start to walk home.

* * *

On the other side of the road, a blonde, tall boy made some notes during he observed the people. When Jake and his friends disappeared, and Jacob drove away with his parents, he start to walk threw the dark lane between the houses. When he looked back he said: "I will find out everything what you did! And than..."

* * *

_**The End**_

I hope you enjoyed the story. I have to say that instead of the first part, this story has nothing to do with the other storys I wrote. If there is something which remember you on a other story, that's just random.

Please review!


End file.
